Alone
by acaudill0068
Summary: Mostly Jackson/Lexie.  So you guys finally broke me down.  This fic is no longer complete and I've updated.  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or its characters (although I wouldn't object if anyone got me Jesse Williams for Christmas)

* * *

"Jackson!" A familiar voice called lightly from across the nurses' station. He didn't have to look up to know that Little Grey had a huge grin splattered across her face as she bounced towards him. "We're both on Sloan's service today. It looks like you didn't screw up as bad as you thought you did." Lexie wasn't sure what was bringing Jackson down but nothing could make her lose focus today. She had woken up in a surprisingly good mood and no one – not even pretty boy – was going to take that from her.

Jackson grunted slightly swatting at Lexie's arm to shoo her away. His head rested on the counter as he tried to block out all the noise around him. He did not need her perky attitude this early in the morning.

"You okay?" She asked leaning onto the surface next to him getting closer.

When he made no attempt to answer her, she grabbed the back on his neck and pulled him up to she could see his face. He looked okay.

"Grey." He groaned, squinting his eyes shut.

"Open your eyes." She demanded quietly.

When he didn't, Lexie slapped his cheek lightly but hard enough to startle him. His eyes snapped open. "Ow." He whispered trying to look hurt.

"Don't be a baby." She studied his face and leaned in close. "Are you hungover?" She asked quietly like it was a secret.

"No." He lied pulling away from her.

"Jackson!" She slapped his arm like she was scolding a child.

"I got like two hours of sleep last night so leave me alone." He started to walk off but the light footsteps following close behind him made him smirk a little. Lexie was so predictable.

"Drink this. I got it for me but you look like you need it more than I do." She passed him a cup of coffee.

"When did you get so violent?" He sipped on the hot liquid but she didn't get a chance to answer before Sloan rounded the corner in front of them.

"Avery, I need you in the pit. Grey, you're with me in the OR." Sloan told them.

"Scut?" Jackson scoffed. "Why am I the scut monkey?"

"Because I said so." Mark said simply. "Come on Grey."

Lexie ran to catch up with Mark. "Am I assisting?" She had to admit that she was a little excited to be able to cut.

"Actually, I think I have all the hands I need but since this is a teaching hospital I thought you might like to observe."

"Oh." Lexie couldn't hide the thick disappointment in her voice. "Dr. Sloan?"

"What?" Lexie could tell Sloan didn't want to be bothered with questions.

"Why'd you give Jackson the pit today?"

"Someone has to do it." He shrugged. He was lying. He had a very good reason. Mark had seen the way Jackson had been looking at Lexie lately and he maybe he was a little jealous.

"Well, uh, if you don't really need me, maybe I could help Dr. Avery in the pit?"

"You'd rather do pointless scut with pretty boy that watch a mommy makeover?" Mark turned to look at her. "I might let you help." Mark watched Lexie bite her bottom lip thinking. He could tell she wanted to get into the OR; that she wanted to cut. "Fine." He sighed. "Go."

Lexie turned on her heels heading towards the ER hearing Sloan mumble something about sex-crazed doctors but she ignored him.

Jackson was reading over Mr. Willows file when a whirlwind of brunette hair caught his attention in the corner of his eye.

"Grey?" He asked looking up.

"Hey." She smiled taking a file from the stack he had made little progress on.

"I thought you were in surgery with Sloan."

"It was just a rhinoplasty . Nothing I haven't seen before." She lied shrugging. "Besides, I couldn't make you do all this work alone."

"Thanks." He grinned.

Lexie looked down at the file in her hands then back at Jackson. "I uh… I heard about your patient yesterday." She said in a soft voice and he tensed. "Sometimes things just happen."

"It wasn't my patient." He retorted avoiding her eyes.

"Jackson."

"Damn it, Grey, it was Bailey's patient. She wasn't my patient." He practically yelled and Lexie flinched back at his outburst. "She was Bailey's patient." Jackson said a little quieter before sulking off.

"What's got his panties in a bunch?" Karev leaned onto the nurses' station.

Lexie glanced at him before huffing off herself.

* * *

Lexie grabbed a yogurt before joining April and Jackson at their usual table.

"He's been sitting there like that for the last hour." April told Lexie.

"What happened?"

April shrugged. "Apparently he begged Derek to scrub in on some surgery and Derek basically told him to buzz off."

"I'm right here, you know." Jackson finally lifted his head up. "I can hear everything you're saying."

"Look Jackson, I don't know why you're so stressed about this." Lexie tried to calm him down.

"I'm getting fired."

"Oh yea, for some reason he has this idea in his head that the Chief is going to cut him from the program." April leaned over and whispered to Lexie.

"Okay, for one, that would never happen. You're a great doctor. Believe me, if anyone was going to get fired it'd be me." Lexie finished as Meredith joined their table.

"Who's getting fired?" Meredith asked.

"No one." Lexie sighed. "Jackson thinks the Chief is going to fire him and I'm simply stating that I'd get fired way before he does."

"That's true." Meredith shrugged and when she saw the look on Lexie's face she continued. "You have screwed up a lot."

"What?" Lexie started to get defensive. This was definitely bringing down her mood.

"Well, you went through this whole klepto phase and kept stealing from the hospital. Then you formed an underground "teaching" club with the other interns. You performed an unnecessary appendectomy on another intern and almost killed her. And you had a nervous breakdown in the hospital before going crazy for a week." Meredith said simply. "Oh, and you broke Mark's penis."

Jackson scoffed suddenly catching interest at this last part.

"What?" Lexie altered. "It- it wasn't that bad."

"Lexie, he had to have surgery… on his penis." Meredith leaned over scooping a spoonful of yogurt from Lexie and popping it in her mouth.

"The point is," Lexie sighed turning back to Jackson. "I've done a lot worse at this hospital and I'm still here."

"You broke Sloan's penis?" April asked seriously.

"Bent right in the middle." Meredith laughed. "The most hilarious thing I have ever seen." April chuckled when Jackson's hand went instinctively to his crotch.

"If you guys are done making fun of me, I have to get back to the pit. It's pretty busy down there." Lexie stood and surprisingly Jackson got up to follow.

"I can't make you do all the work alone." He smirked when he saw the look on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or its characters.**

* * *

"Have you seen Lexie?" Jackson asked Meredith who was hunched over a file at the nurses' station.

"I don't think so. Honestly, I don't remember seeing her this morning before work either." Meredith shrugged. "Check the research library. Sometimes she goes there and gets caught up. I don't know how many times she's fallen asleep in there." Meredith finally looked up at Jackson to see the expression on his face. "Why do you look so happy?"

"I'm on Sloan's service today. He actually asked for me. By name." Jackson grinned looking around for Lexie one last time.

"Tell Lex I need to talk to her when you find her." Meredith called after Jackson as he sprinted for the elevators.

"Damn it." Lexie whispered scribbling something out on her notebook.

"Little Grey, I've been looking everywhere for you." Jackson sat in a chair beside her. Books were open and tossed randomly on the table in front of her. "What are you doing up here anyway? Did you sleep here?"

"I didn't sleep." Lexie gathered the books quickly and put them away before Jackson could see what they were about. "I was just doing something for Derek."

"All night?"

"Does it matter?" Lexie snapped looking at him.

"Sorry…" He muttered standing up.

"No, I'm sorry." Lexie shook her head. "Let's just go. Mark doesn't like it when we're late."

"Don't you think you should change first?" He asked when they got off the elevator by the ER.

Lexie looked down at her dirty scrubs. They were winkled and even had a coffee stain on the shirt. "Shit." She mumbled. "Tell Mark I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

"Grey, you're late." Mark said when she sprinted up next to him a few minutes later.

"By like… ten seconds." Lexie checked her watch a little out of breath from taking the stairs.

"In ten seconds a patient could have died." Sloan snapped meeting Lexie's confused gaze.

"I'm… sorry." She said slowly.

"You're in the pit today." Mark told her as he turned to Jackson. "Avery, be in the OR in ten."

"Wait." Lexie said before Mark could saunter off. "There are plenty of interns to cover to the ER. Why can't I scrub in too?"

"Grey, you made it very clear to me how much you like doing scut yesterday. You messed up your chance getting to cut today by turning down a surgery yesterday. You don't get to pick and choose what you do. I'm the attending. I decide." Mark narrowed his eyes at her before trudging off.

"What?" Jackson asked Lexie. She had told him that Mark didn't need her yesterday. Why did she lie?

"Avery!" Mark snapped from the elevator.

"Coming, Dr. Sloan." Jackson called giving Lexie one more look before sprinting towards Mark.

Lexie ground her teeth together, letting out the breath she was holding so it sounded like a hiss. She hadn't been this upset in a while. Mark was pissed at her... again. And she didn't have a clue why.

"What do you have?" she asked opening the ambulance door.

"Gun shot to the abdomen. She's lost a lot of blood and her vitals are low."

"Gun shot?" Lexie asked helping the stretcher out. "What the hell happened? This girl can't be more than six."

"Neighbor called in complaining of a gun shot. When we got there we found her like this and her dad was passed out drunk in the next room." The paramedic explained.

"Page Hunt!" Lexie yelled to anyone that would listen. She had to get the bleeding to stop.

"Lizzy! You have to help Lizzy." A woman screamed at Lexie.

"Are you her mom?" Lexie asked.

"Yes. Please, you have to save her. Please." The woman begged.

"What happened?" Hunt asked rushing over to Lexie. They were in a trauma room and a nurse was trying to get the girl's mom to calm down.

"GSW to abdomen." Lexie said as Hunt examined the wound. The bleeding had slowed down considerably but the girls vitals were crashing. Hunt yelled out orders and within minutes the girl was getting a blood transfusion. "Where were the girl's parents when this happened?" Lexie whispered starting compressions on the girls chest.

"Get a crash cart in here!" Hunt yelled.

"Lizzy! No! You can't let her die!" The girl's mom screamed at Lexie.

"Get her out of here!" Lexie told the nurse. "I need her out of here!"

"Grey." Hunt said and Lexie could vaguely hear him saying something to her. She couldn't let this little girl die. It wasn't fair.

"Time of death… 14:12." Hunt said quietly but Lexie ignored him.

"We can't let her die. I can save her!" Lexie kept pushing down on the girls chest.

"Grey." Hunt said again grabbing her hands. "Dr. Grey!" Lexie looked up at him and could hear the mom's screams in her ear.

"I can save her." Lexie begged.

"No!" the mom cried pushing Lexie back and clinging to the girl.

"I could have saved her." Lexie whispered to herself backing into the corner. Suddenly, the girl's mom turned on Lexie.

"You said you wouldn't let her die." The woman had tears running down her face. "You killed my little girl!"

"Where were you?" Lexie asked the woman. "Where were you when your daughter found the gun? Your husband was so drunk off his ass that he didn't hear her shoot herself. She was laying on the floor bleeding to death while her dad was in the next room passed out. Where were you? I didn't kill her. You did!" Lexie screamed the last past and the mom slapped her hard.

"Dr. Grey!" Hunt yelled and Lexie was pulled out of the room. "You went too far. You don't get to yell at the patients parents. She just lost her daughter!" Hunt screamed.

* * *

"I noticed you and Lexie have been hanging out a lot lately." April noted sitting at the table with Jackson.

"I guess." He shrugged.

"Do you like her?"

"Of course, she's a great doctor, and she's nice."

"No. I mean _like_ like her?" April grinned.

"I don't know." Jackson shifted nervously. "I mean, she's hot and all, but she's four kinds of crazy and I think I've got all the crazy I can handle right now."

"So you do like her!" April teased like she back in middle school. "Where's she at anyway?"

"Probably still in the ER. I haven't seen her since I got out of surgery." Jackson shrugged standing up. "I guess I should go find Sloan."

"Oh, he was headed down the pit a few minutes ago." April told him turning to the tray of food in front of her.

Jackson smiled in spite of himself. He had gotten to cut in an awesome surgery earlier that morning and now he was going to the ER. Hopefully some dumbass had caused a crash or something. He would really use a great cardio case.

"Get out of here!" Hunt screamed at Lexie. "Get the hell out of my ER and don't come back!"

Lexie ripped off the yellow, bloody material covering her scrubs and threw them in the closest bin. She turned on her heels and stormed past Hunt.

"What is your problem?" Jackson asked Hunt.

"She was out of line." Hunt pointed in the direction Lexie had gone.

"Someone should probably check on her." Meredith told Jackson. "Do you want me to go?"

"I've got it." Jackson sprinted off in the direction Lexie had gone. He knew where she would be. He'd seen her there several times after she had a bad day. He found her slumped back against the wall of the back basement stairwell. It was usually empty and few people ever came through here.

"Lexie." Jackson walked over to her. He grasped both sides of her face and made her look at him. "You have to calm down. Breathe. You need to breathe or you're going to pass out. Look at me and breathe."

After a few minutes of whispering calming things to her she finally was back to breathing normal. She looked down away from Jackson's face. Anywhere but his face.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I don't know why I freaked out like that."

Jackson sat down on one of the steps. He didn't say anything. If Lexie wanted to talk about it she would.

"I can't stop thinking about what my mom would think if she saw me now. I have screwed up so much recently. I used to know exactly what I wanted and I always got it. I was popular in high school and now… I'm just this screw up of a doctor that still lives in her sister's attic." Jackson didn't have time to say anything before she continued on her rant. "I don't know how to not feel." She said, sitting next to Jackson. "I know I'm a doctor and I'm supposed to be detached and not care… but I can't not feel. I can't pretend that I don't care when a five year old girl shoots herself because no one was watching her… and I know that probably makes me a crappy doctor."

"It makes you human. It makes you a better doctor." Jackson told her looking straight ahead. "This hospital could use a lot more Lexie Grey's."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter wasn't much but I can assure the next chapter will go a lot deeper Jackson and Lexie. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

* * *

Meredith and Derek were sitting on the couch when they heard laughing coming from the front door.

"Lexie?" Meredith called to the other room. Lexie and Jackson appeared in the living room doorway still laughing slightly. "Where have you two been?"

"We uh… we went to this bowling alley in town." Lexie smiled looking around at Derek and Meredith snuggling on the couch and Alex was on his laptop in the corner.

"They had karaoke." Jackson laughed.

"Lexie can't sing." Alex snorted.

"It was so fun." Lexie ignored him. Meredith smiled at the two of them. It was a little awkward and soon the laughter died down.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Jackson rubbed the back on his neck. "Night Lex."

"Good night." She smiled at him and he ran up the stairs.

"So…" Derek said studying Lexie. "Was it a date?"

"What? No. I was having a bad day and Jackson was trying to cheer me up." Lexie blushed a little but Meredith was the only one that seemed to notice. "I'm going to get something to drink before I go to bed."

Lexie sat her glass of water on the counter when her sister walked into the kitchen. "Seriously?" Meredith asked.

"What?" Lexie asked.

"Seriously? Jackson Avery?"

"What about it?" Lexie shrugged.

"You cannot get with him."

"We're friends Meredith. I'm not getting with anyone." Lexie tried to slip past her.

"You tried the no feelings thing with Alex and it didn't turn out to well for anyone. I'm not trying to be the bossy older sister but I know you Lexie."

"I get it Meredith. Jackson and I are friends. Nothing more; nothing less." Lexie smiled to reassure her before starting up the stairs to the attic.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" April sat down at the table with Lexie and Jackson.

"I'm on Mark's service. Again." Lexie took a big bite of her pizza. "He's doing it on purpose."

"I think it's pretty awesome." Jackson chuckled.

"That's because he lets you scrub in on every surgery and I'm stuck in the pit." Lexie groaned. "I don't even know he's mad at me. I haven't scrubbed in on a surgery in almost three weeks."

"Maybe you just need to talk to him." April suggested. "Let him know that you want to scrub in on the next surgery and you won't take no for an answer. This is a teaching hospital after all."

"You're right." Lexie pager went off. "Why is Derek paging me?" She didn't wait for an answer before walking off.

"Would you stop that?" April slapped Jackson's shoulder as he watched Lexie walk off. "You are such a pervert."

"What'd I do?" He tried to look innocent.

"Meredith told me you and Lexie got home really late last night." April smiled.

* * *

"You paged?" Lexie walked up to Derek at the nurses' station.

"I'm doing an awake craniotomy in an hour and I thought you might like to help."

"You're going to let me scrub in?" Lexie's eyes got big.

"As long as Mark's okay with it." Derek nodded.

Lexie groaned. "Why do you have to ask Mark? Can't you let me scrub in without him knowing?"

"What's going on with you two?" Derek asked.

"I have no idea." Lexie shook her head. "He asks for me to be on his service and then shoves me in the pit all day. It's like he's trying to make me go crazy again."

Derek laughed. "I'll talk to him."

After he said that Mark and Jackson walked up as well. "Why is she here? I thought I told you to stay in the ER." Mark asked Derek.

"Lexie wanted to scrub in." Derek said simply.

"No." Mark shook his head. "You can have Jackson."

"I tried." Derek told Lexie motioning for Jackson to follow him to the patient's room.

"No!" Lexie said before any of them could walk off. "Derek asked for me. I need to scrub in. I don't understand what I did to you that was so bad. Please, just tell me what I did so I can make up for it but I am not getting stuck in the pit again." Lexie pleaded with Mark.

Mark's jaw clenched. "Fine. You can have them both." He told Derek before storming off.

Jackson looked at Lexie who had a somewhat accomplished expression on her face. Derek sighed walking down the hall.

"We're doing an awake craniotomy on an eleven year old girl?" Jackson asked when they got to the OR.

It didn't take long for Derek to get started. "Let's wake her up." He said when he was ready to start mapping.

They were almost done with the mapping and Lexie was watching Derek intently when she noticed the girl on the table getting restless.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Lexie asked the girl.

"I want my mommy." She whimpered.

"Keep her still." Derek demanded and Jackson stepped up.

"You'll see your mom when you wake up. It won't be much longer." Jackson assured her.

"No I won't. My mom isn't here anymore." The girl was on the verge of tears. "I want my mom."

"Dr. Avery!" Derek demanded.

"Abigail." Lexie stepped in front of Jackson. "My name is Lexie. Everything is going to be okay. Your dad is waiting outside for you. You'll get to see him soon but right now I need you to be very still. Can you do that for me?"

The girl looked at Lexie and started to nod.

"Keep your head still." Lexie kept her voice quiet and calm. "I need you to talk to me."

"Okay." The girl agreed.

"Do you want to tell me about your mom?" Lexie asked.

Abigail smiled slightly, still a little drowsy from the anesthesia. "She was really pretty. She died a few years ago. She had cancer."

Lexie nodded looking at the girl. "That must have been hard for you. I lost my mom a few years ago too."

"What happened to her?" Abigail asked.

Lexie took a deep breath. "She got the hiccups."

"You can die from the hiccups?"

"It was a little more complicated than that." Lexie told her. "I miss her. She used to sing me to sleep when I didn't feel good."

"My mom did that too." Abigail smiled again. "I bet your mom was pretty too."

"She was." Jackson studied Lexie as she talked to the little girl. Even though she had on a mask he could tell she was smiling.

"Lexie? Would you sing to me?" Abigail smiled.

"Oh sweetie, I can't sing." Lexie shook her head.

"Please?" Abigail pleaded.

"Lexie looked up at Jackson and then at Derek. "Sing, Grey." Jackson nodded.

"Okay, my mom used to sing this song to me all the time. Let me see if i can remember how it goes." Lexie bit her lip thinking before starting to sing.

_Guess this means you're sorry _  
_You're standing at my door _  
_Guess this means you take back _  
_All you said before _  
_Like how much you wanted _  
_Anyone but me _  
_Said you'd never come back _  
_But here you are again _  
_'Cause we belong together now, yeah _  
_Forever united here somehow, yeah _  
_You got a piece of me _  
_And honestly, _  
_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

"Let's put her back down." Derek said quietly.

"Alright Abigail. Dr. Sheppard done so you're going to go back to sleep for a little bit and when you wake up you'll be with your dad, okay?" Lexie told her.

"Thanks Lexie." The girl smiled up at her.

"You were great back there." Jackson told Lexie when they got out of the OR.

"I sang to the girl. Derek's the one that did the surgery." Lexie sighed.

"Can't you just take a compliment?" He teased.

"Thank you." She yawned. "I so need sleep."

"Me too." Jackson checked his watch. "Twenty more minutes."

"It better be a boring twenty minutes." Lexie said as her stomach rumbled.

"You sound hungry." He chuckled as Lexie blushed.

"Lexie, I have been looking everywhere for you." Meredith rushed over to Lexie. "I need you to do me a favor."

"What?" Lexie groaned knowing she was going to have to do it even if she didn't want to.

"I have this really annoying patient and I need you to examine him." Meredith pleaded.

"Seriously?" Lexie whined.

"Please." Meredith shoved the patient's file at her. "Look at it this way, you can do me this favor and I owe you or I can make you do it because I'm your superior."

"Fine." Lexie narrowed her eyes at Meredith jerking the file from her hands.

Lexie stormed off leaving Meredith standing beside Jackson. "Come on." Meredith pulled Jackson with her in the direction Lexie had gone. "You're going to want to see this."

Meredith and Jackson walked into the exam room that Lexie was in. She was squatting down studying the man in front of her. The man was standing up with his back to Meredith and Jackson with his pants down around his ankles.

"What the hell?" Jackson scoffed and Lexie's head appeared from behind the man's leg.

"I'm going to kill you Meredith." Lexie complained when Meredith started laughing.

"Does there have to be this big of an audience?" the man asked.

"We're observing." Meredith bit back her laughter.

"Okay, Mr. Gibbons, pull your pants back up. It's nothing major. You'll be fine." Lexie stood up straight. "But next time you have sex in the woods try to make sure you're not near poison ivy."

Lexie glared over the man's shoulder at Jackson and Meredith who were laughing so hard she was surprised they weren't on the floor.

"This is really embarrassing." The man buckled his belt. "Why do they have to be in here if all they're going to go is laugh at me?"

"No, they're laughing at me." Lexie ground her teeth when the laughter got louder. "Try calamine lotion and don't have sex or contact with anyone else until it clears up."

"I'm going home." Lexie yawned pushing past Meredith and Jackson. "I'm going home and taking a long bubble bath and passing out of my bed for the next 16 hours."

"We're all heading over to Joe's for a while. Do you wanna come with us?" Meredith asked.

"I'm going home." Lexie repeated. "I'll get a taxi or something."

Lexie was about to change out of her scrubs when she heard the door behind her open. She wasn't sure who it was since Meredith, April, and Alex had already left for Joe's. She turned to find Jackson shuffling towards his locker.

"I thought everyone already left for Joe's." Lexie said pulling out a pair of blue jeans and a shirt for her to change into.

"I think you had the right idea. I really need my bed right now." He chuckled pulling his shirt over his head. "Like what you see?" He asked when her gaze lingered on his chest.

"Maybe." She rolled her eyes turning away from him and pulling her own shirt off before stripping out of her pants.

This wasn't the first time Jackson had seen Lexie get undressed in the here but it was definitely the first time he had watched her undress. They were also alone. This was new. Usually, April was trying to get dressed as fast as possible so no one saw her and Alex was making lewd comments about the hot new interns, but they were alone and now she was standing in front of him in her underwear. She had on a purple and black lace bra with matching panties.

"Now who's staring?" Lexie asked stepping into her blue jeans smiling up at him under those thick lashes.

"Sorry." He mumbled shaking his head turning back to his locker.

"Do you wanna share a taxi?" She asked pulling the shirt down over her stomach.

"Sure, yea." He quickly changed into a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt.

"They'll probably be out late." Lexie noted unlocking the front door and stepping in with Jackson not far behind.

"I guess." Jackson yawned. They were in the kitchen when Jackson finally broke the silence. "You had a nightmare last night." he noted.

"Yea." She looked down popping a potato chip in her mouth. "It was weird. I hadn't had one for months and then last night…"

"I was going to wake you up but Meredith was already in your room calming you down." Jackson studied to expression on Lexie's face. "Well, you're probably tired so I'm going to go on up to bed."

Jackson was trying to get comfortable in his bed when he heard his bedroom door open and Lexie slipped inside.

"Jackson?" She asked out into the dark.

He reached over and flipped his bedside lamp on. "What?"

She walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. "Are you asleep?"

"No." He sat up in the bed.

"April asked if last night was a date." Lexie admitted. "Can you believe that? I told her it wasn't. I mean, it wasn't a date… right?"

"Did you want it to be?" He asked seriously.

Her dark eyes looked up at him and he felt his heart clench but he wasn't sure why. "Did you?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Maybe."

"Do you think it would be weird?" Lexie asked scooting closer to Jackson so that they were almost touching. "If we dated, I mean."

"Weird for who?" Jackson asked.

"Everyone." Lexie admitted.

"Why do you care so much what everyone thinks?" Jackson asked leaning closer to Lexie so that he could suck in her scent. She smelled like strawberries. She must have taken a shower before coming in here.

Lexie's throat dried and she swallowed. She could feel his breath on her cheek. "Kiss me." she pleaded her breath hitching in her throat.

Jackson's lips grazed over hers, teasing her. They trailed over her lips to her jaw line. His lips were touching her but he wasn't quite kissing her. "Kiss me." She demanded more urgently this time. "Kiss me Jackson." His name slipping from her lips was all it took for his lips to crash into hers.

One hand slid up her back to get tangled in her mess of damp, brown hair while the other wrapped around her waist pulling her to him so that she was straddling his lap. Her tongue flicked out trailing along his bottom lip and he responded eagerly granting her entrance to his mouth.

"Jackson." She whispered pulling back for air.

"We can't." He countered.

"I want you." Lexie pleaded. "I don't want to make love and I don't want foreplay. I want you to fuck me. I need you to do that. Please, Jackson, I need you to make me forget."

Jackson knew it was wrong. He knew that she would regret this in the morning but at that moment he didn't really care. "Do you think we have time?"

"They'll be gone for at least another hour." Lexie urged kissing his neck.

Jackson quickly pulled Lexie's shirt over her head and flipped them both over so that she was on her back and he was straddling her. She smiled as they shed each other of the remaining clothing. He bent to kiss his way down her stomach when she stopped him.

"I said no foreplay. I'm ready." Lexie nodded.

"You sure?" He asked but was already reaching across the bed for a condom from his bedside drawer.

Lexie smiled. "I'm ready."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

**A/N: This chapter does have some smut in it so I'm warning you ahead of time. I don't have that much experience in this area so I'm not sure how good this chapter is but I tried. **

**Thanks for all the reveiws. They mean a lot. I have this really crappy case of writers block and everytime I try to write something it comes out sounding like a seven year old wrote it so if anybody has any ideas or suggestions I'd love to hear them. **

* * *

Jackson looked down at Lexie. Was she serious? He forgot what he was doing for a second while he watched her smile up at him. She had a pretty smile.

"I'm ready." She assured him. "Jackson?"

"We shouldn't." He tried to think of a reason as to why they shouldn't have sex but all he could think of was her naked under him. Oh god, she's naked under him. "We can't."

"Yes we can." Lexie took the condom out of his hand ripping it open eagerly. She sat up slightly to slip it on him. "Come on." She pushed her hips up so that the tip of him hit her clit.

Jackson couldn't take it anymore. He knew she was going to regret this in the morning but when he felt how wet she was for him his resolve broke. Lexie smiled when Jackson turned his attention back to what she was doing.

He looked at her once more before thrusting deep inside her without warning. Her head slammed back against the pillow as she fought back a moan.

"Move." Lexie pleaded. Jackson chuckled when she wiggled her hips beneath him. "Jackson if you don't start moving right this second I am going to hurt you." Lexie basically screamed at him.

Jackson smiled again as he pulled back to the tip and rammed into her again. After he found a steady rhythm she starting to move with him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Jackson." She moaned biting her lip. "Harder." She begged and he was happy to oblige.

Jackson grunted looking down at Lexie. He was getting close but he wasn't sure where she was. His hands gripped her hips hard. "Look at me." He told her and her eyes flew open locking with his.

Jackson moaned deep in his throat when he saw Lexie's eyes grow dark and wide.

"Oh God." Lexie bit her lip excited she could make Jackson react that way.

"Come on." Jackson grunted and Lexie realized what he wanted.

She let herself go and waves of pleasure washed over her. Jackson lost it as her muscles tightened around him. He never looked away as his orgasm took over him. He was still inside of her as they stared at each trying to catch their breaths. After a few minutes Jackson finally slipped out of her. She whimpered, feeling empty, as he fell onto the bed beside her. He stripped himself of the condom making sure to tie it before tossing it into the trashcan beside his bed.

"That was…" Lexie searched for a word to describe it. "Wow."

Jackson chuckled turning his head to look at her. "Wow? That's all you could come up with?"

Lexie smiled, nodding over at him. "Just… wow."

"I think they're home." Jackson said and they could people shuffling around downstairs.

"I wonder how awkward it would be if I walked out of here right now." Lexie smiled turning on her side to face Jackson.

"I guess you'll just have to stay in here until they go to sleep."

"I guess so." Lexie pulled the sheet up to cover her chest.

"I don't think so." Jackson smiled wickedly up at her as his hand ran over the curve of her hip.

"Jackson." Lexie groaned. "I don't think I can."

"Yes you can." He bent to kiss her shoulder. "And you will."

"Jackson." Lexie giggled. "April is right next door and Alex is across the hall."

"Then we'll have to be quiet, won't we?" Jackson chuckled and Lexie could feel the rumble in his chest as she ran his hands over it.

He pushed her over onto her back and kissed his way down her stomach. Lexie wondered what he was doing but when his mouth traveled past her waist she gasped realizing what he was doing.

"Jackson." She whispered trying to clench her knees together so he couldn't do what he wanted.

"Nope." Jackson smirked pushing her hips down with one hand and slipped a finger into her with the other. "I am going to make you come so hard you won't be able to think about anything else for a week."

Lexie whimpered when his hand left her. His lips ghosted over her neck to her lips. "Tell me what you want Lexie."

"You know what I want." Lexie thrust her hips up towards him.

"I do." Jackson whispered against her lips. "But I want to hear you ask for it."

"Touch me." Lexie begged. "I want you to touch me."

Jackson's hand traveled back down her sides to her thigh. "Like this?" He teased.

"More." Lexie grabbed his hand moving it to where she wanted.

Jackson did as she said. His slipped one finger inside of her and then another. He was slow at first but as her breathing grew ragged he sped up keeping with the rhythm of her breaths.

"Oh God, Jackson." Lexie tried to stay quiet but she was getting close to the end.

Jackson worked his fingers faster and bent his head down to take her clit in his mouth. Lexie gasped loudly surprised by what he did. Her fingers dug into his scalp and he lightly sucked the bundle of nerve into his mouth.

"Jackson." Lexie said a little louder. Jackson kept working his fingers inside of her until she rode out her orgasm. When she was done he slowly pulled out and smiled up at her.

"My hands aren't just good for surgery." Jackson leaned up and kissed her on the mouth.

Lexie was oddly aroused that she could taste herself when he kissed her. She giggled kissing him back. "Do you think they're asleep yet?" She asked him.

"I wouldn't risk it." Jackson smiled pulling her over so that his chest was against her back. "I don't mind sharing a bed for a while."

"Are you sure? Wouldn't it be weird?" Lexie asked.

"We just had crazy sex and you're worried that sleeping in my bed would be weird?" Jackson laughed. "You really are crazy."

"I'm not crazy. I'm a Grey." Lexie scooted back closer against him.

Jackson woke up slowly to someone pounding on his bedroom door. "What?" Jackson called to whoever was on the other side.

"Are you decent?" Alex asked but didn't wait for an answer before pushing the door open. Jackson looked around frantically but Lexie was under the covers so he didn't think Alex could see her.

"What do you want?" Jackson asked.

"Meredith wanted me to tell you that we're leaving for work." Alex shrugged. "Are you okay?" He noted the guilty expression on Jackson's face.

"I'm fine." Jackson voice was a little too high but it probably had something to do with the fact that he could feel Lexie's breath on his thigh. Was this girl was trying to kill him?

"Whatever. Have you seen Lexie?" Alex asked.

"Uh… no. She's probably still asleep or something. She was really tired last night. I'll uh… wake her up later." Jackson and Lexie were the only ones that had the late shift tonight so everyone else was on their way to work.

"Whatever." Alex said again turning to go but stopping suddenly. Jackson prayed that he hadn't spotted Lexie panties lying across the room. "Dude, light some candles in here. It smells like sex."

"Get out." Jackson flung a pillow at Alex.

Jackson waited until he was sure Alex and everyone else was out of the house before ripping back the covers. Lexie was looking up her him biting her bottom lips between her teeth teasingly.

"That was close." Lexie smiled.

"Too close." Jackson agreed pulling her up to kiss her hard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

* * *

"It was amazing." Lexie told April.

"Who was it?" April begged.

"I can't tell you. We want to keep it low key for now." Lexie smiled.

"Oh come on!" April squealed. "You can't tell me you had wild sex with some guy and not tell me who it was."

"I have never had a guy make me look at him like before." Lexie smiled again.

"Was it like he was looking into your soul?" April mocked.

"No." Lexie slapped April's arm. "It was just so intense, you know. I can't even begin to describe how it felt."

"Was it Mark?" April asked suddenly.

"No!"

"Alex?"

"What? Why would you ask me that?" Lexie asked.

"I'm not judging. Alex is hot and I'm sure he's great in bed."

"It's not Alex." Lexie assured her. "I wouldn't make that mistake again."

"Who is it?" April whined.

"When we decide to go public you'll be the first to know." Lexie told April.

"Fine." April pouted. "We will talk about this later."

Lexie smiled leaning against the nurses' station as April walked off.

"I was a mistake?" Alex asked.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." Lexie sighed. "Sorry."

"I get it. I was an ass." Alex shrugged. "I just didn't realize you thought we were a mistake."

"Alex." Lexie looked at him. "I didn't mean it. April was just pestering me about something."

"It's Jackson right?" Alex asked.

"What?" Lexie blushed.

"I'm not stupid. I see the way you give him those bedroom eyes." Alex smirked. "You've got it bad."

"Alex." Lexie looked at him.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." Alex told her. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Dr. Grey." Jackson walked up to Alex and Lexie.

"I'll leave you two alone." Alex winked at Lexie before walking off.

"What was that about?" Jackson asked.

"Nothing." Lexie smiled at him. "What do you need?"

"On call room?" He suggested.

"I can't." Lexie shook her head. "I've got rounds in six minutes."

"That's all I need babe." He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Please?"

"Jackson." She laughed pushing him away. "We can't do this here. It's hard enough keeping it a secret at home."

"Fine, but you owe me when we get home tonight." Jackson fought back the urge to kiss her when she licked her lips. "I'll see you later."

* * *

Jackson fell back onto his bed. He was tired after pulling an almost 16 hour shift. He needed sleep but Lexie had other plans.

"I'm tired." He yawned when she crawled into the bed beside him.

"Me too."

"Today was a good day. No patients died and I got in on one of Hunt's surgeries." Jackson told her. "How was yours?"

"Pretty much the same but no surgery." Lexie pulled her sweater off and flung it behind her before sinking back in her spot beside Jackson.

"I thought you were tired." He laughed when her hands traveled down his stomach and fumbled with his jeans.

"Not so much anymore." She kissed his cheek.

"The only way this is going to work is if you do all the work. I'm too tired right now." Jackson kissed her back.

"Fine." She groaned starting to get off the bed.

"Come here." Jackson pulled her to him. "Sleep with me."

"That's what I was trying to do." She joked.

"I mean really sleep." Jackson burrowed his face into her neck. "When you sleep in here I don't have nightmares. Isn't that weird?"

Lexie listened as his breathing slowed letting her know he was asleep. She turned over in the bed to face him. Without thinking her fingers leapt out and traced his jaw line. This was bad. This was so bad. This was supposed to be fun, friend sex and now her head got all fuzzy whenever she was in the same room as him. She was getting onto a train she wasn't sure she could get off of or even if she wanted to.

* * *

"Are you trying to smuggle stuff out of hospital again?" Meredith asked Lexie, gesturing to her bulging pockets.

"Oh… no." Lexie blushed pulling out the empty candy bar wrappers. "The kit-kat was because I haven't scrubbed in on a surgery in weeks; the 100 grand was because Mark's an ass; the zero bar was because I haven't slept in almost 14 hours; the payday was because Mark's_ still_ an ass; and this." Lexie held up a Hershey chocolate bar. "This is because I just ate four candy bars."

"Thank you." Jackson swiped the candy bar from Lexie's hand.

"Hey!" She complained when he opened it up and took a big bite out of it.

Jackson smiled showing the chocolate in his mouth. He was surprised when Lexie basically pounced on his. Her lips crashed onto his and she didn't wait for him to invite her in before her tongue forced its way into his mouth. When she finally pulled away she licked her lips and wiped off her mouth making sure not to leave any chocolate before snatching what was left of the candy bar out of his hand.

"Now," Lexie turned around to face Meredith. "I'm going to find a kick-ass surgery." She walked off leaving a stunned Jackson and an even more confused Meredith to gape after her.

"I don't even want to know." Meredith threw her hands up. "I'm not getting involved."

"What happened earlier?" Jackson asked Lexie when he had finally tracked her down at the third floor nurses' station.

"I'm so sorry." Lexie bit her lip. "I think being sleep-deprived is really messing with my better judgment."

"Why me?" Jackson asked.

"What?" Lexie gave him a confused look.

"If you just wanted hot sex you could have gone back to Alex. You could have had sex with anyone. Why pick me?" Jackson asked.

"Jackson." Lexie sighed. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"I'm not the one that wanted to keep this thing between us a secret. I'm down for whatever you want." Jackson told her. "You tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

"I think this thing is just too complicated." Lexie sighed. "Maybe we shouldn't keep this thing going. I mean, we work together Jackson, and we live together. It's just too complicated."

"So we're good?" He asked half-heartedly.

_No, we're not good you dumbfuck! _Lexie wanted to scream at him but instead she smiled. "We're good."

"Okay then." He pushed himself away from the counter and walked off.

"Ouch." Alex looked at Lexie.

"Are you following me?" Lexie tried to ignore him.

"You're really going to let him walk off?" Alex asked.

"Because I can't have sex without feelings." She told him. "I can't handle a relationship right now. Not with everything that's happened."

"I'm sorry Lexie." He said.

"For what?" She looked at him.

"For everything. I know I never apologized after what happened… but I'm sorry. I'm sorry I screwed you up. " Lexie knew he was talking about the shooting. He was apologizing for the thing with Izzy.

"I never expected an apology. I never wanted one… not from you." Lexie said knowing that those words hurt him more than he let on. She gave him one last look before heading for an on-call room. She really needed a nap.

* * *

"Jackson Avery!" April slapped Lexie's arm. "You're sleeping with Jackson?" They were sitting at their table for lunch.

"Ow." Lexie rubbed her arm.

"The guy that gave you mind-blowing sex was Jackson. Oh my God." April shook her head. "I can't even comprehend that."

"It's not that big of a deal." Lexie told her.

"Not a big deal?" April shrieked. "You're sleeping with my best friend!"

"Not anymore." Lexie told her.

"What happened?"

"I broke it off. He was getting feelings and I don't want a relationship." Lexie sipped on her coffee.

Lexie looked up to see Jackson walk into the cafeteria. When he sank into the chair across from her he didn't say anything.

"Hey." Lexie smiled at him but he stayed silent. "Jackson?"

"I'm trying to eat." He snapped at her.

Lexie looked at April who looked very uncomfortable. Meredith and Alex sat on either side of Lexie taking in the awkwardness of the table.

"Quit looking at me." Jackson told Lexie. "Leave me alone!"

"I- I should go find Sloan." Lexie stood up fighting back the tears that were threatening to pool in her eyes. "I'm sure he'll have something for me to do."

"Lexie." Meredith tried to stop her from going.

"I have to find Sloan." Lexie said quickly but not before her voice broke letting everyone know – including Jackson – that she was trying not to cry.

"Damn it." Jackson hit the table after she left the cafeteria.

"You were kind of an ass." Alex told Jackson.

"You're face may be starting to heal but I won't think twice about messing it up again." Jackson glared at Alex.

"You need to apologize." Meredith told Jackson.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Jackson countered.

"You knew before you slept with her that she just wanted sex." April told him. "She told me herself that she made that perfectly clear."

"Lexie isn't a just-sex type of girl." Alex shook his head.

"That isn't the point." Meredith added turning back to Jackson. "Lexie doesn't want to get hurt again. She thinks breaking it off with you before it goes too far with keep anyone from getting hurt. I know Lexie. She likes you but after what happened with Alex and Mark… she isn't going to get into anything too serious too fast."

* * *

"Dr. Sloan?" Lexie walked over to Mark who was flirting with a nurse.

"Not now Little Grey." Mark tried to brush her off.

"I need something to do." Lexie pleaded. "Please, Mark. Give me something to do. Anything."

Lexie's voice sounded urgent. Mark finally turned to look at her. She was trying really hard not to cry.

"Lexie-" He started seeing the tears.

"Don't." She held up her hand. "I don't need your pity right now. I need you to keep me really busy because if I don't have something to do I'm going to fall apart again. Please… just give me a bunch of scut or something."

Mark wanted to comfort Lexie but she didn't seem to want his sympathy so he passed her some files he hadn't gotten to yet. "These patients need to be examined in the pit."

"Anything else?" She pleaded.

"The clinic is swamped. You can go help Bailey in there." Mark shrugged and Lexie turned to go. "Lexie." He said making her freeze. "If you need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks Mark." She smiled at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. **

* * *

"You okay?" Meredith sat down next to Lexie.

"I think so." Lexie sipped her coffee looking around the cafeteria as April and Alex joined her table as well.

"Sloan's looking for you." Alex told Lexie.

"I don't care." She shook her head. "I'm not on his service so there is no reason for him to talk to me."

"Have you talked to Jackson?" April asked.

"No." Lexie looked down. She hadn't talked to Jackson for almost a week.

"Mark's coming over." Meredith whispered to Lexie.

"Grey. I need to talk to you." Mark said.

"Then talk." Lexie shrugged.

"Why are you refusing to be on my service?" He asked. "Did I do something to piss you off?"

"I don't like plastics." Lexie lied. "Besides, you won't let me scrub in on any surgeries."

"She's doesn't want to be around Jackson." Alex told Mark.

"Alex." Lexie kicked at him. "Learn to keep your mouth shut."

"Why?" Mark asked Alex.

"They slept together and now it's awkward because he wants a relationship and Lexie doesn't." Alex said simply.

"She doesn't?" Mark sounded hopeful.

"Yes she does, she's just too screwed up by you two to trust him." Meredith told Alex and Mark.

"It's not my fault her heart lives in her vagina." Alex countered.

Jackson walked into the cafeteria to see Lexie jump out of her chair as she started yelling at Alex and Mark.

"My heart does not live in my vagina!" She yelled. "My God Alex, you're a doctor. You know that doesn't even make sense." Lexie started to walk off but turned back to poke Alex and Mark both in the chest. "But if my heart did live in my vagina it would be really happy because my vagina is great and it's awesome!" She turned to storm not even caring that Jackson had heard what she just said.

"I liked you better blonde!" Mark yelled after her before she could leave the cafeteria.

Jackson waited a few minutes before quietly walking down the stairs to find Lexie slouched in the corner. She didn't look up so he wasn't sure if she had heard him.

"You shouldn't listen to Mark." He said.

Lexie jumped and looked up at him. "What?" She asked.

"You were hot when you were Trauma Room Barbie but I like you better natural." He sunk down next to her.

"Oh." She sighed. "Did I just tell the entire cafeteria that my vagina is awesome?"

"Kind of." He chuckled and slowly reached out to push the hair back from her face. Suddenly, Lexie's pager went off.

"It's Bailey." She reluctantly got up.

* * *

Lexie slipped into the patients' room as Bailey was explaining some kind of surgery. When Bailey was finished she turned to Lexie.

"Grey. This is Mrs. Wesley." Bailey told her. "She's having a gallbladder removal this afternoon and you need to keep her company until then."

"Who's performing the surgery?" Lexie asked hoping she could get in on it.

"Don't know yet." Bailey shrugged. "It depends on who's available."

"Oh." Lexie sighed when Bailey left. "Mrs. Wesley? Did you have any questions?"

"Call me Elena." The woman smiled at Lexie. "Come here sweetie." The woman motioned Lexie closer to her bed and Lexie obliged. "This is my husband. His name is Harry. These are my daughters; Stella and Quinn. This was taken when we went on vacation to Niagra Falls last year."

Lexie smiled as the woman pulled out a picture.

"I know it's not fun babysitting an old woman before surgery and I'm probably boring you with all this talk but I read somewhere that when the doctors know a lot about the patient they work harder to save them." Elena looked worried. "I know that everyone says a gallbladder removal surgery isn't that big of a deal but it's still scary."

"I can assure that the doctors at this hospital will do everything they can. No surgery is minor Elena." Lexie smiled at her.

"Thank you." Elena nodded.

Bailey was at the nurses' station when Jackson, Meredith, and Alex all came over to her.

"I need one of you to do a cholecystectomy." Bailey said when they all gathered around her. "I have another surgery scheduled at the same time so one of you will do it."

"Seriously?" Alex complained. "It's like an hour long surgery."

"It's a boring surgery." Meredith whined.

"I can't believe you guys." Lexie said walking over after overhearing what they were saying. "It may not be as glamorous as some big cardio surgery and it may not be a big deal to you but it's a big deal to Elena. I'd be more than happy to scrub in on her gallbladder removal."

"You all could learn something from Dr. Grey." Bailey said.

"I'll do it." Jackson held up his hand.

"Okay then." Bailey nodded. "Meredith, Karev, go be useful in the pit. Little Grey, you can scrub in if Jackson is okay with it." Alex groaned but he and Meredith went anyway. Bailey handed over the file to Jackson. "Surgery is in an hour." Bailey told Jackson and Lexie before walking off for her own surgery.

Lexie smiled over at Jackson. "Thanks." She trailed behind him into Elena's room.

"I'm Dr. Avery. I'll be performing your surgery this afternoon. I just need to look over your file before we get you prepped." Jackson said.

"Lexie, do you have a boyfriend?" Elena asked Lexie.

"No." Lexie glanced over at Jackson but he didn't seem to be paying attention.

"A girl as pretty as you shouldn't be alone." Elena smiled.

"That's sweet but right now isn't the best time for me to have a boyfriend."

"What about you Dr. Avery? Do you have a special someone in your life?" Elena asked him.

"Uh… no." He shook his head. "No girlfriend."

"What was that?" Elena asked.

"What was what?" Jackson asked.

"That look." Elena smiled looking back and forth between Lexie and Jackson. "That look you just gave her."

"I didn't give her a look." Jackson shook his head.

"Of course you didn't Dr. Avery." Elena's smile grew bigger. "I may be old but I'm not blind."

Lexie couldn't help but blush as she studied Jackson. He looked at little flustered at what Elena said.

"Elena, we need to get you ready for surgery." Lexie said changing the subject. "Dr. Avery is a very good doctor and you'll be in great hands."

"Will you be in there as well?" Elena asked Lexie.

"Uh…" Lexie looked over at Jackson and he nodded. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

* * *

"How did it go?" Elena asked Lexie when she woke up a few hours later.

"It went perfectly. Dr. Avery did a beautiful job." Lexie assured her. "Can I ask you something Elena?"

"Sure sweetie." Elena smiled.

"Your family. Where are they?" Lexie asked.

"My daughters don't live around here. My husband passed away a few years ago." Elena nodded. "I didn't want to worry the girls about a silly little surgery."

"If it was my mom I'd want to know, even if you think it's just a silly surgery." Lexie smiled at Elena. "I'll be back in a bit to check on you."

"How's Mrs. Wesley doing?" Jackson asked when he found Lexie in the basement stairwell.

"Great." Lexie answered standing up. "I was about to go check on her again."

"How what she said…" Jackson began.

"Don't worry about it." Lexie shook her head. "I should go."

"How are you doing Elena?" Lexie walked into the room going over her chart.

"Not so good." Elena said weakly and when Lexie looked up at her Elena was pale and sweating.

Lexie rushed over to the bed. "Where is this blood coming from? Get a crash cart in here!" Lexie screamed when Elena went unconscious.

Lexie pulled back the sheet to find Elena's abdomen bleeding heavily. "Page Bailey." She told a nurse.

"She's in surgery." The nurse answered applying pressure to the wound so Lexie could start compressions.

"Uh… Jackson. Page Dr. Avery." Lexie called and another nurse nodded rushing out of the room.

"What the hell happened?" Jackson ran into the room minutes later.

"I don't know." Lexie shook her head. "She was hemorrhaging. We got the bleeding to stop but she's still in shock." Lexie continued pumping Elena's chest quickly.

"Clear!" Jackson called and Lexie stepped back from the table.

She tried to block out the flat lining of the machine but she couldn't. Lexie turned from the room blindly making her way to anywhere but here. She could still hear Jackson barking orders as she turned the corner and she started to run.

"Lexie!" She heard someone yell but she ignored them and kept running. She didn't know where she was going but she couldn't be here. Not right now.

* * *

"Lexie." She felt someone kneel down in front of her. "What you doing in the morgue?"

Lexie looked up to see Jackson studying her. "They're already dead. I can't kill them." She could feel the tears coming. "I saw the Tylenol bottle in her bag. I wasn't thinking. I'm a doctor, Jackson. I know that bleeding is a risk of her surgery and with her taking Tylenol it only raises the risk. I just wasn't thinking."

"Elena didn't die. She's unconscious but stable." Jackson told her.

Lexie couldn't stop as the sobs ripped through her. "I'm sorry." She said as he pulled her to him.

"It's okay." He sunk down onto the floor and shifted so that she was in his lap crying into his chest.

"I'm going to ruin your shirt."

"I'll get another one." He let her cry herself out before pulling away slightly. "Do you want me to go get Meredith?"

"No." She shook her head gripping onto his shirt tighter. "Can we just sit here for a minutes?" She asked.

"I'm not going anywhere." He pulled her back to him.


	7. Chapter 7

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or its characters.

**A/N: This chapter will have Alex/April coupling. If anybody has any other couplings they would like to see I'd love the suggestions. **

* * *

Alex was not a nervous person. Women did not make him nervous. He always knew what to say and what to do so why was he getting flustered as he made his way over to April.

"I'll see you later April." Lexie said seeing Alex coming their way.

"Okay." April sighed and when Lexie was half-way down the hall she turned and ran into Alex. "Sorry." She apologized stepping out of his way.

"It's okay. I was hoping to run into you." Alex told her.

"Why?" She crossed her arms.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Can you stop asking so many damn questions?" He asked and she flinched back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I just… I need to get this out before I forget."

He waited for her to say something but when she stayed quiet he continued. "I wanted to apologize for what happened in the on-call room the other week."

"Alex." April shook her head.

"Let me finish. I was talking to Lexie and apparently what I did was way out of line so I want to apologize. I took advantage of you when I knew I shouldn't so… I'm sorry."

"Is that all?" April asked.

"And I want to make it up to you." Alex added and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Go on."

"Dinner tonight?" He asked. "Please?"

"Okay." She nodded.

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Really." April smiled slightly.

* * *

"Thanks for the help." Alex sat down next to Lexie with a big tray of food.

"She said yes?" Lexie asked excitedly.

"Yep." Alex bit into his apple.

"What are you talking about?" Jackson asked.

"Alex asked April out." Lexie smiled.

"I don't think so." Jackson shook his head.

"Don't worry. I already talked to Alex. He's going to be a perfect gentleman." Lexie smiled. "But I swear if you screw this up I will hurt you." She told Alex.

"I don't like it." Jackson grumbled.

"Hi." April sat down smiling at Alex.

"Hey." He smiled back.

"Come on." Lexie stood up dragging Jackson with her. "We should get down to the pit."

Jackson trailed behind Lexie quietly. When they got to the pit it was chaotic.

"I'm Dr. Grey." Lexie began walking over to the first bed. "What seems to be the problem?"

"He's the problem." A large man spat pointing to another man that was in the next bed. Jackson was examining him. "He was flirting with my fiancé."

"Henry." The woman in the bed tried to calm him down. "It's okay."

"It's okay? I found him groping you." Henry shook his head.

"Henry." The woman sounded defeated.

"Why don't you go get some air?" Lexie suggested to Henry. "I'll take care of your fiancé."

Henry looked at the woman for a few seconds before giving up and walking outside.

"I'm really sorry about him." The woman apologized. "I'm Sandra."

"Lexie." Lexie smiled taking the woman's wrist gingerly in her hands. "I think it's just a sprain."

"I know." Sandra nodded. "I tried to explain to Henry that I didn't need to come to the hospital but he insisted."

"He must care about you." Lexie nodded.

"He does." Sandra sighed. "I've been with him since high school. He wasn't even supposed to be at the bar. He was supposed to be working late. You probably think I'm some slut but you have to understand, Henry is the only man I have ever been with. I just needed some fun. I'm getting married in a few months and I needed to make sure I was making the right decision."

"I understand." Lexie looked up at Sandra.

"That's Mason." Sandra motioned to the man on the bed next to her. "I've been seeing him for a few months now."

Lexie glanced over at Mason and Jackson. Jackson was shaking his head and trying to stitch up the man's face.

"Do you think it's possible to be in love with two men at the same time?" Sandra asked Lexie.

"I do." Lexie nodded.

"Sandra, I am so sorry about this." Mason said reaching over to take her hand.

"Get away from her!" Henry yelled coming back over. He lunged for Mason but unfortunately Lexie was standing between them.

Sandra screamed for them to stop as Jackson separated Mason and Henry. A nurse came over and took Henry out of the hospital.

"Lex." Jackson helped her up. "You okay?"

"I think so." She nodded. "I guess it wasn't a good idea to get between them."

"You're bleeding." He said touching her cheek.

"I'm fine." She countered.

"Sit down." he told her.

"Jackson." She tried to step around him but he picked her up and sat her on the bed.

"Stay." He ordered. "I'll be right back."

Jackson was back in a few seconds with a suture kit and working on Lexie.

"I don't think it will need stitches." Lexie told him but he ignored her.

"Stay still." He pulled a stool up and sat down. "I'll be done in a few minutes."

"What's going on there?" Mark asked Derek from the nurses' station.

"What?" Derek asked looking up.

"With Lexie and Avery."

"I dunno." Derek shrugged.

"You're lying." Mark snorted.

"No I'm not." Derek shook his head.

"Yes you are. Every time you lie you pull on your ear." Mark told him. "It's why you suck at poker."

"I honestly don't know what's going on between them, but even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"Why?"

"It's not my place."

"I'm your best friend."

"And Lexie is my sister-in-law." Derek shrugged.

"Best friend trumps sister-in-law." Mark snorted.

"Your sister doesn't sleep with me, Lexie's does." Derek smiled. "Besides, if you really want to know what's going on why don't you just ask Lexie?"

"Because I don't want her to know that I want to know."

"That doesn't make any sense." Derek shook his head. "Just ask her."

* * *

"Jackson?" April asked a few nights later after they got home from work.

"Huh?" He asked from the couch.

"Why is Lexie standing in the middle of the driveway?" April peeked out of the window. "She does know it's raining right?"

"I'll get her." Jackson sprinted out of the front door to Lexie. She was standing in the pouring rain in nothing but a tank top and a pair of yoga pants. "What the hell are you doing out here?"

"It's raining." She said as if that was the answer he was looking for.

"Come on. You need to get inside. It's freezing out here." Jackson said but when she didn't budge from her spot he scooped her up and ran towards the front porch.

"Is she okay?" April wrapped a towel around Lexie when Jackson sat her down in the bathroom.

"I don't know." Jackson tried to warm Lexie up. "What do you think is wrong with her?"

"Today is the anniversary of her mom's death." Alex said from the doorway of the bathroom.

"Oh Lexie." April said. "Should I call Meredith?"

Lexie shook her head. "She's with Derek. They need to be alone." Derek had taken Meredith on a romantic weekend. It was too busy in the house for them to try to make a baby.

"Do you want me to stay home with you?" April kneeled down by Jackson.

"No. I'll be fine." Lexie looked over at Alex. "You two have date."

"We can stay here." Alex told her.

"No." Lexie shook her head. "Go."

"April, the reservation is for six. We need to go if we're going." Alex said.

April looked back and forth between Lexie and Alex.

"Go." Lexie urged.

"Call if you need anything." April said and Jackson nodded.

He waited to hear them shut the front door behind them before turning back to Lexie. She was staring over his shoulder. She was shivering and pale.

"We need to get you out of these clothes and into something warm." He said. "Can you get undressed?"

Lexie didn't move.

"I'll be right back." He told her before running up to her room. He rummaged through her drawers until he found what he was looking for. He sprinted back to the bathroom and luckily she was still where he left her.

"Come on Lex." He kneeled in front of her. "Let's get changed before you freeze to death."

Jackson peeled Lexie tank top off and pulled it over her head. He dropped it and it landed heavily in the tub. He helped her stand up as he slid her pants off and wrapped a towel around her to cover her up.

"Can you get dressed on your own?" He asked noticing the color was starting to come back to her skin.

"I think so." She nodded and he turned away from her. "Jackson."

He turned back to see her sitting back on the edge of the tub. "You're freezing." He bent down wrapping a dry towel around her as he slid his hands up and down her arms to try to warm her up. She shuddered feeling his breath on her shoulder. His head bent and lightly planted warm kisses on either side of her collar bone. He trailed kisses across her shoulder making her skin burn.

"Jackson." She moaned.

"You should get some sleep." He tore his mouth away from her and opened the bathroom door.

She nodded again and he helped her upstairs to her own bed. After she was situated under the blankets and he was satisfied that she was warm he turned to go.

"Wait." She grabbed his wrist. "I don't want to be alone."

"Lexie." Jackson looked down at her pleading eyes.

She pulled the blankets back and scooted over so that he could fit into the bed too. He crawled in next to her and she laid her head on his chest.

"I know you probably don't want to be in here after everything that happened but I really appreciate it." Lexie whispered into his chest. "Just… thank you."

* * *

A/N: I know that on the show the episode that Susan died aired in May, but oh well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

Lexie was sinking into her bed after work when she heard the yelling start. "Not again." She groaned getting up reluctantly. She slipped down to Jackson's room and stepped inside his door.

He was thrashing around on the bed yelling when she grabbed a hold of his hand and tried to calm him down.

"Jackson." Lexie said. "It's okay. You're okay."

"What?" Jackson blinked several times looking around his room.

"You had a nightmare." She told him still holding his hand.

"Oh." He scooted up in the bed and Lexie let go of his hand stepping back. "Did I wake you up?"

"I wasn't asleep." She shook her head almost to his door.

She was reaching for the doorknob when he sighed and she stopped. Lexie turned back to face him. He was standing up stretching.

"Jackson?"

"Huh?" He looked over at her.

"I was thinking…" She stepped towards him. "Before, when we… had sex… I couldn't help but feel it was mostly about me."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I wasn't sure if you were… taken care of." She looked down at her feet.

"I came." He assured her.

"I know…" She locked eyes with him. "I just thought maybe… if we did have sex again, it would be about you."

"Really?" He asked.

"It would only be fair." She nodded silently begging him to come and touch her.

"Yea." Jackson took three long strides closing the distance between them. "Are Alex and April here?"

"They're on a date." Lexie's stomach fluttered as his hand pushed the hair back from her face.

"Good." He smirked bending down to graze his lips against hers. He heard her moan and it was all he needed to pull her tight against him. "Tell me to stop and I'll stop." Jackson lowered Lexie back onto the bed. "Tell me to stop."

"No." Lexie shook her head fiercely. "Don't stop."

Jackson kissed Lexie hard. She tasted sweet and he could taste a hint of vanilla on her lips. Lexie reached down and pulled her tank top off with a little help from Jackson. He hungrily kissed his way down her neck to her chest. She lifted up slightly from the bed allowing him room to fumble with her bra.

Jackson smirked, impressed by how fast he could get her bra off. He flung it onto the floor and went back to kissing his way down her chest. He skipped over her already hard nipples. He'd come back for them later. He wasn't sure if Lexie would ever let him do this again so he wanted to make this last. He trailed kisses down her stomach until he reached her pants. He gently tugged on them and she lifted her hips to help him get them off. With one swift motion he pulled her pants and panties off and she kicked them off onto the floor.

Lexie pulled him back up to her and kissed his lips. She needed to feel him inside her again and she reached for a condom from the nightstand.

"Not yet." Jackson took the wrapper from her hand and sat it back on the nightstand. "We'll get to that soon. I promise." He gave her a wicked grin before kissing his way back down her stomach.

"Jackson." Lexie moaned when he pushed her legs apart. "Come on."

"You said this was my turn." Jackson kissed her inner thigh. "I get to choose how we do this."

Jackson slowly slipped a finger inside of Lexie. He groaned feeling how tight she was. Her eyes fluttered shut as she bit into her lip fighting back a scream. Another finger slipped in as Jackson worked her clit with his tongue. Jackson smirked as Lexie came after a few minutes.

He kissed his way back up her stomach to her neck, his fingers still working inside of her. He backtracked taking a nipple into his mouth as he worked the other with his hand. When he had her on the edge of another orgasm he slipped his fingers out of her and reached for the condom.

"Ready?" Jackson asked and she nodded eagerly. Her hands reached down yanking at his boxers. He kicked them off and slid the condom on.

Jackson positioned himself at her entrance before slowly sliding in savoring the feeling. Lexie urged him on by thrusting her hips towards him. Jackson continued to thrust into her again and again. He could feel himself get close so he slipped his hand down to massage her clit.

"God, Lexie." He groaned. Lexie moaned in response kissing his neck softly. "Come for me, Lex."

Lexie pulled back from his neck to look at him. His eyes stared back at her and it was all she needed to let herself go. Jackson kept pumping himself into her as they both rode out their orgasms. Jackson chuckled falling over into his spot beside Lexie. He tied the condom off and tossed it into the trashcan.

"Do you feel better?" Jackson asked knowing Lexie had had a bad day today.

"Much." Her chest heaved up and down and she tried to control her breathing.

"This should become a regular thing." He told her seriously.

"Maybe." She nodded. "It does seem to relieve a lot of tension."

Jackson looked over at Lexie as she pulled herself off of the bed grabbing her clothes in the process. She slipped her pants and shirt back on as she reached the door.

"I need a shower." She told him. "I'll see you in the morning."

He nodded hearing her shut the door behind her and pad down the hallway to the bathroom.

* * *

"Aren't Alex and April up yet?" Jackson asked Lexie walking into the kitchen the next morning.

"They got home pretty late." Lexie replied avoiding his gaze.

"So this is your plan?" He asked stepping close behind her.

"What?" She turned to face him and they were almost touching.

"We're going to keep having random sex and then pretend like it never happened." Jackson raised his eyebrows at her.

"Jackson." Lexie warned.

"You said it was sex, just sex, but last night… somehow we ended up making love, Lexie. I felt it and I know you did too." Jackson back Lexie against the counter.

Her breathing sped up slightly at the contact of his chest against hers. Someone clearing their throat behind them made Jackson jump back away from her.

"Meredith." Lexie went over to hug her sister. "I thought you weren't getting back until tonight."

"We caught an earlier flight." Meredith hugged Lexie but still studied Jackson.

"I'll take the bags upstairs." Derek told them. "Jackson, do you mind helping?"

"Sure." Jackson followed Derek outside the car.

"What was that?" Meredith asked Lexie as they sat at the kitchen table.

"I'm weak okay." Lexie groaned. "I broke and had sex with him again. I know I said I wouldn't but I couldn't help it."

"No judgment here." Meredith laughed. "I've had plenty of inappropriate sex before."

"How did you know it was different with Derek?" Lexie asked.

"What do you mean?"

"How did you know it was more than just sex?"

Meredith smiled. "If you have to ask if it's more than just sex, it's more than just sex."

Lexie groaned again. "Why? Why can't I have sex without any feelings? It's just not fair." She asked Meredith. "And if you say that it's because my heart lives in my vagina I might strangle you."

"Lexie." Meredith chuckled. "Some people need to be in a relationship to be happy. You're one of those people. No matter how hard you try to not-feel, you're going to feel. Besides, it didn't help that you hooked up with Jackson Frickin' Avery. He's adorable and impossible not to stare at. You had feelings for him before the sex started."

"I hate you." Lexie grumbled.

"You love me." Meredith grinned.

Lexie watched at Jackson carried the luggage up the stairs. "What should I do?"

"I can't answer that." Meredith stood up. "That's something you'll have to talk to Jackson about."

"I am not talking to Jackson." Lexie pouted.

"But you're going to keep having sex with him?" Meredith asked and Lexie nodded. "It's going to blow up in your face."

* * *

Lexie was rounding a corner when she heard Chief Webber call her name.

"Dr. Grey, can I talk to you for a minute." The Chief asked.

"Yea, Chief." Lexie walked over to him.

"This is Dr. Wick. He's the new neonatal surgeon." Chief told her.

"Oh." Lexie smiled at the man in front of her. "Hi. I'm Dr. Grey."

"Grey? As is Ellis Grey's daughter?" Dr. Wick asked.

"…No." Lexie's smile slid off her face. "You're thinking of my sister. Meredith Grey."

"My apologies." Dr. Wick smiled.

"It's okay. I get it all the time." Lexie nodded.

"Dr. Wick needs some help getting around the hospital. I need you to show him the ropes until he picks it up." Chief Webber said.

"Oh, yea, of course." Lexie replied. "I was just about to go get some lunch in you want to join me."

"I'm Jared, by the way." He told Lexie as they walked down the hallway leading to the cafeteria.

"I'm Lexie." She smiled leading him over to her usual table. "This is April Kepner, Alex Karev, Jackson Avery, and Meredith Grey."

"Jared Wick." He introduced himself shaking all of their hands. "I've heard about most of you, especially you Meredith."

"Dr. Wick is the new Neonatal surgeon." Lexie explained sitting down.

"We have a neonatal surgeon?" Alex asked.

"I replaced Dr. Shum." Jared explained sitting next to Lexie.

"He's cute." April leaned over to whisper to Lexie as Jared talked to Meredith.

"I know." Lexie grinned. Jared was about Jackson's height with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Not to cut this short, but I have a consult with a patient in fifteen minutes." Jared stood up.

"I'll come with you." Lexie followed him as he walked off.

"Don't look so mopey." April swatted Jackson's arm.

"She's basically drooling over the guy." Jackson complained.

"He's cute." Meredith explained.

"I'm hot too… right?" Jackson looked back and forth between Meredith and April and they just laughed.

"Of course you are." April rolled her eyes.

"This sucks." Jackson slouched down in his chair.

"Stop being such a pussy." Alex told him.

"The guy is a neonatal surgeon. How can I compete with someone who saves adorable, little babies?" Jackson crossed his arms.

"You're getting sex right?" Alex asked.

"Yea."

"Take it was from someone who used to sleep with Lexie, you have no reason to be complaining." Alex shook his head. "That girl is a freak in bed. Has she let you do th—"

"Can we not talk about you and Lexie having sex?" Jackson asked.

"Yea, that kinda made me throw up a little bit in my mouth." April joked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy but Jesse Williams is still at the top of my Christmas list.**

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you, for all the reviews, and favorites, and alerts. My friends think I'm weird because I actually do a little dance every time I get a new review. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?" April leaned across the kitchen table towards Lexie.

"Sure." Lexie flipped through the magazine in her hand.

"When do you usually sleep with a guy that you're dating?" April asked.

"What?" Lexie put down her magazine down.

"Alex and I are going out again tonight and it's out ninth date. I'm pretty sure most girls would have put out by now."

Lexie glanced over at Jackson and Alex. They were sitting at the bar in the middle of the kitchen talking about some kind of football game that was on last night.

"I think you and Alex's situation is a little different." Lexie told her.

"I'm just afraid he's going to get mad if don't do it soon."

"Has he pressured you?"

"No, most of the time he doesn't even kiss me without asking me permission first." April sighed.

"All I know is that Alex wouldn't waste his time if he wasn't interested. Take things slow. If Alex really likes you, he'll wait."

"What if he does start to pressure me?" April whispered. "What do I do?"

"Alex, come here." Lexie broke into the boys' conversation.

"Why?" Alex looked over at her.

"Just come here." Lexie stood up and Alex walked over to here. Before he could say anything else Lexie reached up and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell was that for?" He rubbed his cheek.

"I was showing April what to do if you decide to get all handsy again." Lexie replied smiling.

"Did you have to slap me so hard?" Alex complained.

"It had to be realistic." Lexie shrugged. "Besides, I've always really wanted to do that."

"Where are you going?" April asked when Lexie started to go upstairs.

"Jared invited me out for drinks." Lexie explained.

"Jared? As in head of neonatal Jared?" Alex asked.

"Yea." Lexie shrugged.

"You have a date with Dr. Wick?" April asked looking over at Jackson who was suddenly very interested in what was on the back of his soda can.

"It's not a date. He asked me if I wanted to get a drink and I said yes." Lexie crossed her arms. "It's just two friends sharing a drink."

"No… it's a date." Alex smirked.

"I'm going to bed." Jackson mumbled shoving past Alex.

"Awkward." April let out a deep breath.

* * *

Lexie walked into Joe's and instantly spotted Jared sitting across the crowded bar.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. It's raining really hard out there." Lexie sat down smiling at him.

"It's okay." He smiled back. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Beer is fine." She nodded as he walked over to the bar. She scanned the bar seeing if she recognized anyone. Callie was sitting a few tables over with Mark, who was glaring at someone. She wrinkled her brow wondering why Mark looked so upset.

"Here you go." Jared sat back down across from her.

"Thanks." Lexie glanced back over at Mark and realized who he was glaring at. She couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Jared asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lexie shook her head. "That guy over there, he's just mad."

"Why?"

"Uh… he thinks I'm on a date with you." Lexie chuckled. "Weird, huh?"

"I uh… I thought was a date. I thought you understood that when I asked you out."

"Yea, but you asked me out for drinks, you know, as friends."

"No, I asked you out for drinks, you know, like a date." Jared studied Lexie. "You don't think this is a date?"

"No. I uh…"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Jared asked.

"…No."

"Then what's so wrong about this being a date?"

"It's complicated." Lexie sighed sipping her beer.

* * *

Jackson glanced at the clock. It was only nine o'clock but he was sure he could hear Lexie moving around downstairs. Everyone else was already asleep. He shifted in his bed and was trying to drift back to sleep when he heard Lexie slip into his room. He kept still as she maneuvered around his room and slid into the bed beside him.

"I know you're not asleep." She whispered and he looked up at her.

"You didn't stay out late." He noted but she didn't reply. "How'd it go?"

"He thought it was date." Lexie sighed.

"And?"

"And it wasn't." Lexie snuggled closer to Jackson. He was really warm even though he was only wearing boxers.

"That's good." Jackson's hand tangled in her hair.

"Why is that good?" She asked softly.

"Because then I'd have to kick his ass." Jackson murmured.

"That would definitely not be good." Lexie chuckled yawning.

Jackson stayed quiet as he listened to her breathing even out letting him know she was asleep. His stomach clenched when he heard her mumble his name in her sleep. She shifted slightly so that the moonlight shining through his window landed over her face. She looked peaceful as she slept. Her lips were parted slightly and the wrinkle that was usually firmly planted between her eyebrows had disappeared. His thumb reached out and grazed her bottom lip before traveling lower. His hand slid down his side to her hip.

He gently pulled her closer and his hand ghosted over her thigh. He realized she was only wearing a tank top and a pair of panties. He wasn't being a perv, although it would be really hard to explain this if she woke up, he just loved the way she felt. He loved how soft her skin was and how warm she always was but most of all he loved how she felt against him.

He pulled her closer and nuzzled his face into her neck before closing his eyes hoping to get some sleep before he had to get up for work tomorrow.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Dr. Grey." Lexie walked into room 417. "How are you today, Mrs. Williamson?"

"Nauseous." Mrs. Jackson smiled weakly. "I thought I told you to call me Beth."

"Well Beth, nausea is to be expected from your treatment." Lexie nodded.

"I just don't understand. The doctor said I was in remission. He told me I'd be better."

"Sometimes things don't do as expected." Lexie apologized.

"I'm not complaining, I'm really not." Beth said. "I just thought all of this would be behind me by now."

"If you need to talk, I'm here." Lexie pulled a chair over next to the bed.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to bother you with my troubles." Beth brushed it off.

"Believe me; the best part of my day is talking to my patients'." Lexie nodded.

* * *

Lexie walked into the next room after a while and saw Mark, Alex, and Jackson surrounding the woman in the bed.

"I thought this was my patient." Lexie said. "Bailey said this was my patient. I have this room and the one next door."

"Calm down, Little Grey, no one is stealing your patient." Mark told her. "I had to come in here to help stitch up her face. Since you're in here, you can present the patient." He held out the file.

Lexie took it. "This is Ellen Stevens; age 19; admitted after she slit her wrists. She's getting a psych consult this afternoon."

"Why can't you just let me die? I want to die." Ellen screamed.

"Get her some restraints so she doesn't hurt herself or anyone." Mark told Lexie.

Lexie was strapping the wrist restraints on Ellen when the woman kept rambling on about a bad breakup.

"Shut up." Lexie hissed.

"Excuse me?" Ellen asked.

"Shut up." Lexie said louder.

"Dr. Grey. That's enough." Mark warned her.

Lexie looked over at Jackson, Alex, and Mark. They were all just staring at her. She turned back to Ellen.

"You tried to kill yourself over a guy that cheated on you. Do you know stupid that is?" Lexie asked. "You slit your wrists over a guy that probably didn't even love in the first place; over a guy that is a total asshole."

"Lexie." Alex said.

"That is so dumb." Lexie shook her head. "I have a patient in the next room that is dying. She's dying and she's alone. She has no family; no one that loves her. She is dying alone and she's not complaining, so I'm telling you to shut up."

"I loved him." Ellen defended her actions.

"And you think trying to kill yourself is going to make him love you back. You think you have problems? That guy over there." Lexie pointed to Alex. "He got shot during the shooting seven months ago. Dr. Sloan and I saved him, by ourselves, while a gun-happy psycho wandered around the hospital shooting random people." Lexie turned and pointed to Jackson. "Dr. Avery, he lost some really good friends in that shooting. He saved my brother-in-laws life while he had a gun aimed at his head. _Those_ are problems."

"Lexie, you can stop now." Jackson whispered.

"Your boyfriend was an asshole, Ellen. And you know what; you're going to date more assholes. You're going to fall in love with assholes that still love their ex-wives and assholes that try to start a family with you without even asking." Lexie glanced over at Alex and Mark. She looked back at Ellen as the tears burned at the corner of her eyes. "You probably feel like you have this huge hole where your heart's supposed be. I know you do because I have it too." Lexie stopped and took a shaky breath. "But then you are going to meet a great guy. A guy that is going to make you feel whole again and he is going to put you back together. You're going meet a guy that actually cares; a guy that asks you how your day went and then really listens to what you have to say; a guy that for some stupid reason still wants to be with you even after he finds out that you have a secret obsession with musicals and that you still have a stuffed animal that you sleep with when it storms. You're going to meet that guy. So just… shut up." Lexie finished as the tears started to spill down face. She blindly shoved past Mark and ran out of the room.

"Do you think she was talking about us?" Mark asked.

"Dude?" Alex shook his head at Mark and elbowed him in the side.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm kind of running out of ideas for this so I'm probably going to start wrapping this up. I might be able to get 1 or 2, maybe even 3 chapters. I'm not sure yet but I will let you guys know.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I meant to but I have class all day on Wednesdays so I was really busy. Plus I have a final on Monday and I really needed to study because I've been putting it off. Anyways, on with the story…**

"I heard about your outburst yesterday." Meredith walked into Lexie's room.

"I don't want to talk about it." Lexie sighed.

"Jackson's sick. He caught something from the clinic." Meredith continued. "He asked about you."

"Why?" Lexie peeked out from under the blankets at Meredith.

"I don't know." Meredith shrugged. "Maybe you should go talk to him. He's in his room."

"I don't want to get up." Lexie groaned.

"He really needs someone to take care of him right now." Meredith urged.

Lexie pushed the covers back and slowly sat up. "How sick is he?"

"He's got a fever. It's probably just a cold or something but you know how guys are. They exaggerate everything so he acting like he's going to die. For a doctor, he's a terrible patient." Meredith laughed. "If you really don't want to talk to him I can take care of him."

"It's okay." Lexie said from the doorway. "He'd do the same for me."

Lexie knocked on Jackson's door before walking inside. He was buried under layers of blankets and shivering.

"Hey." She knelt down beside the bed. He grunted in response. "You look terrible."

"Thanks." He tried to smile.

"You have a fever." Lexie told him.

"I'm freezing." He sniffled.

Lexie shrugged her jacket off and pulled the covers back. She nestled in beside him making sure to cover them both back up. She lightly trailed kisses across his jaw.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Sshh. I know what I'm doing." Lexie smiled up at him pushing him over on his back and straddling him. "I am a doctor after all."

"Lexie." Jackson groaned when she ground against him. "I'm sick."

"You are burning up, Dr. Avery. We really need to get you out of all of these clothes." Lexie tugged on his shirt bringing it up to his chest.

"You are the doctor." Jackson smiled pulling the shirt the rest of the way off.

Lexie mouth traveled across his chest leaving a burning trail of kisses behind her. "Meredith wants us to talk." She told him as she fumbled with his pants.

"Talk?" He asked.

"Yea, she says that we need to figure out what this is." Lexie motioned between the two of them.

"I know what I want this to be." Jackson's words made her stop what she was doing. Lexie moved off of Jackson to sit up on the bed beside him.

"What?" Lexie asked.

"I like being with you, Lex. I've told you that." He said. "I'm not the one that doesn't know what they want."

Lexie looked down at Jackson. "I… Mark took something from me when I was with him. When he found out about Sloan he started making decisions for me and didn't care if it was really what I wanted. I let him do that because I loved him and I didn't want to be alone. Alex was still in love with Izzy when I started sleeping with him and I knew it but I got with him anyway and I gave him part of me." She took a deep breath. "If I have learned anything after these last few months it's that I won't let anybody else take anything from me. I just can't right now, Jackson."

"Okay." He nodded.

"Okay?" She wasn't sure what his answer meant.

"I said I like being with you. If you don't want to be that serious right now, I'm okay with that." He told her.

"Seriously?" She seemed unsure.

"Seriously." He chuckled.

"We really should try to lower your fever." Lexie smiled. "Maybe a shower?"

"Only if you get in with me." He waggled his eyebrows.

"As your doctor I think I could see to that." Lexie bit her bottom lip.

* * *

"Lexie and Jackson are in the shower." Meredith sighed.

"Together?" Alex asked.

Meredith chuckled. "Yea."

"Wow." April looked at Alex.

"They're getting pretty serious." Derek noted.

"What about you two?" Meredith turned to Alex and April.

"Wha-what about us?" April asked.

"Have you…?" Meredith asked.

"No." Alex answered.

"They're really going at it." Derek laughed when they heard Lexie scream from upstairs.

"That was not a scream of pleasure." Alex said before Lexie bound down the stairs dripping wet in only a towel.

"We ran out of hot water." She stopped at the bottom of the stairs when she saw everyone staring at her.

"You and Jackson were in there for a while." Meredith shrugged.

"We were not." Lexie glanced at the clock. "Besides, we weren't doing anything. We were actually taking a shower." She lied.

"Sure." Derek smirked.

"Stop that!" April slapped Alex's arm when she caught him staring at Lexie.

"Sorry." He mumbled looking down.

Lexie rolled her eyes and tightened the towel around her. "I just came down to get a clean towel." She explained going to the downstairs bathroom. She ignored them as their eyes followed her back upstairs.

* * *

"Are you asleep?" Meredith walked into Lexie's room that night.

"No." Lexie turned over to face Lexie. "Have I ever told you I hate this attic? It's always cold up here."

"I'm sure Jackson wouldn't mind sharing his bed with you." Meredith teased crawling under the covers next to Lexie.

"Why aren't you downstairs with Derek?" Lexie made room for her sister.

"He's reading out loud." Meredith explained. "It's annoying."

Lexie smiled. "You're lucky, you know. You've got it all figured out."

"I know." Meredith nodded. "Jackson's really sweet."

"He is." Lexie agreed. "You don't get to judge me." She added when she saw the look on Meredith's face.

"I'm not judging." Meredith's smile grew.

"How did you know that you were in love with Derek?" Lexie asked quietly.

"I knew I was going to love Derek the first time he looked at me." Meredith was just as quiet. "It just took me a long time to admit that."

"Did everything change when you said it?"

"Not really." Meredith shook her head. "I mean, it was a little different but if you really love someone those changes are that big of a deal."

"I'm sorry about you not being able to get pregnant." Lexie whispered.

"I know you are." Meredith closed her eyes.

* * *

"Do you really think you should be here?" Lexie walked over to Jackson at the nurses' station.

"I'm fine, Lex." He assured her. "I've haven't been sick in three weeks."

"You're still sick." Lexie urged.

Jackson turned away from Lexie. "Hey, Natalie? We still on for tonight?"

"Of course, Dr. Avery." The scrub nurse smiled before walking off.

"What was that?" Lexie asked.

"What was what?" Jackson tried to look innocent.

"You have a date?"

"Oh, yea. With Natalie. She's really nice." Jackson nodded.

"Why are doing this?" Lexie asked.

"What am I doing, Lex? You said you didn't want to be with me. Did you think I was just going to wait around until you finally realized you wanted me?"

"Jackson, you know how I feel." Lexie shook her head.

"No, I don't, because when I try to talk to about it you decide you want to have sex." Jackson looked back at her. "Look, Lex, you're free to date whoever you want."

"Really?" Lexie asked putting her hand on her hip.

"Yea."

"Okay then." Lexie swung around to face Dr. Wick. "Jared, I've been thinking… maybe we could get another drink at Joe's."

"I thought you said you were with someone." Jared looked up at her.

"I guess I was wrong." Lexie smiled at Jared. "I'll meet you there at eight."

"Sounds good." Jared nodded walking off.

When Lexie turned back around Jackson wasn't there anymore. She knew she should be happy that she had made Jackson mad but all she could do was try not to throw up.

"You're an ass." Jackson punched Alex in the arm at lunch.

"What'd I do?" Alex said through a mouth full of potato chips.

"You said if I went out with someone that it would make Lexie jealous enough to want to be with me." Jackson groaned. "Now she's got a date with that ass of a surgeon Wick."

"Yea, I keep forgetting that Lexie isn't like most women." Alex winced. "Better luck next time."

"There isn't going to be a next time." Jackson spat. "Now she doesn't even want me for sex. Now she's going to jump into bed with Wick and they're going to fall in love and have little surgeon babies."

"Don't jump to conclusions. Lexie is not going to suddenly be in love with the guy." Alex assured him.

"You sure, because I'm pretty sure I saw her planning the damn wedding with April." Jackson sank deeper into his chair.

There was an awkward silence when April and Lexie joined the table.

"Do you want to go home after work or are we going straight to the restaurant?" April asked Alex to break the tension.

"Whatever you want, babe." He answered.

"Oh God." Lexie jumped up running for the nearest trashcan. Luckily, she made it before throwing her breakfast up.

"Lexie." April rushed over holding Lexie's hair back. "Are you okay?"

"No." Lexie groaned.

"Come on. Let's get you to a bathroom." April ushered Lexie out of the cafeteria.

"Wonder what's wrong with her." Alex said.

"I dunno." Jackson watched as the girls left.

Jackson could hear Lexie puking her guts up down the hall. He sighed going to the bathroom to see if she was okay. He walked in and froze. Meredith was holding Lexie's hair back as Lexie sat slumped against the toilet. His breath hitched when he saw the little white stick on the sink.

He started to back out of the bathroom. Was Lexie pregnant? He was sure they had always used a condom. He thought back. They had always used a condom and he made sure that none of them had broken. "The shower." He whispered when he got downstairs. Son of a bitch. A few weeks ago in the shower they hadn't used a condom.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked Jackson.

"The hospital. I just need to get out of here." Jackson ripped the front door open and ran.

Lexie slowly made her way to the cafeteria. She had been working since five o'clock this morning and she hadn't eaten yet. She checked her watch to see that it was almost four-thirty in the afternoon. No wonder she was so hungry. She sat down across from Alex and Jackson with a bag of potato chips.

"What are you eating?" Jackson asked.

"Chips." She tried to open the bag.

"I don't think so." He ripped the bag from her hand. "I'll be right back."

Jackson came back a few minutes later with a tray full of food.

"What are you doing?" Lexie asked. "Give me back my chips."

"No. They aren't healthy." Jackson countered.

"Jackson?" Lexie whined.

"Eat the damn food I got you."

Lexie glanced over at Alex who just shrugged. "Fine." She stabbed the salad with her fork and took a big bite.

"I am having a horrible day." April collapsed into a chair next to Lexie. "I just had to clean vomit out of my hair. Bailey stuck me with some kid in the clinic and he threw up all over me."

"Want some?" Lexie offered a granola bar to April.

"What's going on with you guys?" April asked taking a bite.

"I'm eating!" Lexie yelled at Jackson when his eyes narrowed at her.

"These two are being psycho as always." Alex answered April.

"If you don't stop staring at me I am going to shove my fork threw your hand." Lexie told Jackson. "My God, what is it with men in this hospital?" She got up and stormed out of the cafeteria with Jackson hot on her trail.

"Lexie!" Jackson finally caught up with her when she got to an on-call room.

"What?" Lexie screamed. "What is wrong with you? One minute you can't stand to be around me and the next you won't leave me alone."

"You're pregnant." He said simply.

* * *

**A/N: Is Lexie pregnant? I haven't decided yet… let me know if you guys want her to be preggers or not.**

**Also I'm not sure if will be updating tomorrow because my boyfriend wants me to spend the day with him or some crap. I'm going to try to get out of it because I mean, seriously, who celebrates a three-month anniversary? Anyways, I'll try to update tomorrow if I have time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

* * *

"_You're pregnant." He said simply. _

Did Lexie hear him right? "Are you trying to tell me I'm fat?" She started smacking him on the chest.

"No." He laughed grabbing her wrists. "I saw you yesterday. You know, you were puking your guts up and then I saw the pregnancy test."

Lexie slumped down on the bed. "Jackson—"

"Let me finish." He cut her off. "I was really freaked out at first because I didn't think I was ready to have a baby but then I thought about it. I mean, sometimes you make me want to throw you out of a window and you have some really erratic mood swings but if I was going to have a baby with anyone I'd want little Lexie Grey babies running around. And I know we have no idea how to raise a baby but we'll figure it out. I love you, Lexie."

"What?" Lexie jumped off of the bed. "No."

"What's wrong?" He asked as she ran out of the on-call room. "What'd did I say?"

"No." Lexie turned quickly and slapped him across the face. "You don't to say that you love me and make me the bad guy for not saying it back."

"That's not what I'm trying to do." He was a little surprised that she had slapped him. It must be the pregnancy hormones.

Lexie groaned and turned to walk away. She couldn't believe what he was doing. She was almost to the end of the hall when he heard him yell something that made her freeze.

"I love you, Lexie." He yelled and watched as she slowly turned back to him.

She looked around to see everyone staring at them.

"I love Lexie Grey." He yelled again.

Lexie quickly walked back down the hall to where he was still standing. "It was Meredith's test."

"What?" He was confused.

"The pregnancy test… it was Meredith's. I was puking my guts because whatever you had the other week is going around the hospital." Lexie shook her head. "I've been on birth control since I was 16. I'm not stupid Jackson. I know how to prevent things like this."

"You're not pregnant?" Jackson asked.

"No." Lexie gave him a cold look before walking off.

* * *

"He told you he loves you?" April asked. Meredith, Lexie, and April were all sitting on Lexie's bed.

"Yes." Lexie nodded.

"And you just walked off?" Meredith asked.

"Yes." Lexie nodded again.

"Boo!" Meredith groaned and threw a handful of popcorn at Lexie.

"Hey!" Lexie put her hands up to block the flying popcorn. "He only said it because he thought I was pregnant."

"Are you sure?" April asked. "I mean, did you ask him?"

"Well, no, but why else would he say it?" Lexie fell back onto the bed.

"Maybe because he actually loves you." Meredith threw more popcorn at Lexie.

"Stop." Lexie laughed throwing it back. "Have you told Derek that you're pregnant?"

"No." Meredith shook her head. "I don't want to say anything until I'm absolutely sure. I'm going to get blood work done tomorrow."

"I hope it's a girl." Lexie crawled over, pushed Meredith's shirt up and starting talking to the baby. "That way I can dress you up in little pink dresses and put frilly bows in your hair."

"You do know it can't here you." Meredith smiled.

"Let me enjoy this." Lexie pouted when Meredith pulled her shirt back down.

"Lexie!" A voice yelled from downstairs.

"That's you." Meredith kicked at Lexie to get her off of the bed.

"I'm not here." Lexie ducked under the blankets.

"Lexie?" Jackson said from the doorway.

"Come on, April." Meredith pulled April out of the room.

"But I wanna see what happens." April complained.

"We'll listen at the door." Meredith whispered.

"What do you want?" Lexie asked Jackson from under the blankets.

"Are you going to look at me?" She felt Jackson sit on her bed.

"No." Lexie answered as he yanked on the covers.

"Come on, Lex." Jackson pleaded. "I told you I love you. We can't just pretend that it didn't happen."

Lexie slowly pulled the blanket down to peek up at him. "Do you still mean it?"

"What?"

"Now that you know I'm not pregnant, do you still love me?"

"Are you crazy? Of course I still love you." Jackson smiled.

"Why?" Lexie asked.

"You want to know why I love you."

Lexie nodded. "I need to know."

"Okay." Jackson sighed moving to sit beside her on the bed. "For one, you're amazingly beautiful and one of the sweetest people I know. You're a hard-core surgeon that never gives up. You care - maybe too much - but you care about everyone no matter what. You, Lexie Grey, are impossible not to love. I love you, Lex."

"Even when you want to throw me out of a window?" Lexie laid her head on his chest.

"Even then." Jackson chuckled running his fingers through her hair.

"Thank you." Lexie smiled.

* * *

"This is a nice place." April commented.

"Yea." Alex replied looking over the menu.

"I uh… I know it must be hard for you, but I really appreciate how slow you're letting me take this." April said quietly across the table to him.

"It's fine, April. I don't mind." Alex looked up at her.

"Are you sure? Because I would completely understand if you feel like you're wasting your time." She whispered.

"April." Alex stopped her. "If I thought I was wasting my time I would not be here."

"I just feel like… I don't know. I mean, we've been dating for almost two months and I've barely let you touch my boobs." April admitted.

"I don't mind." Alex said again.

"I bought condoms today." April blurted out in a low voice.

"What?" Alex laughed.

"I'm not ready yet but I'm close. I'm really close." April nodded.

"Really?" Alex shook his head. This girl was full of surprises.

"I just uh, I wanna be prepared for when we… have sex." She whispered.

"Why don't we figure out what we're eating and we'll talk about the sex later." Alex couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Okay." She let out a deep breath and looked back at the menu.

* * *

"Ow." Meredith winced when Lexie shoved the needle in.

"Sorry." Lexie apologized as she finished drawing the blood. "I'll take this down to the lab and have them run in as soon as they can."

"Thanks, Lex." Meredith rolled her sleeve back down. "Try not to run into Derek."

"Of course." Lexie smiled. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Meredith felt like she was sitting there forever but when Lexie walked back into the room and Meredith glanced at the clock it had only been an hour.

"So?" Meredith asked.

"I haven't looked." Lexie handed the results over to Meredith.

"I can't. You have to look and tell me." Meredith shoved it back at Lexie.

Lexie took a deep breath before slowly reading them. She looked up at Meredith and smiled. "I guess I'm going to be an Aunt."

"I'm pregnant?" Meredith asked almost as though she didn't believe it.

"Yea." Lexie laughed hugging Meredith. "Come on. Let's go get an ultrasound."

"I have to tell Derek." Meredith said.

"After the ultrasound." Lexie urged.

"Do it transvaginally." Meredith told Lexie when she was set up in the exam room.

"Okay." Lexie looked a little uncomfortable.

"Oh come on, Lexie. You've seen hundreds of vaginas."

"I have not, and besides, you're my sister." Lexie whined.

"You're going to see it when I have the baby anyway. It'll be a lot prettier now than it will be when I'm shoving a freakin' eight pound baby out of it."

"Right." Lexie nodded. "I can do this."

Lexie inserted the probe and positioned the screen so Meredith could see.

"According to the CRL you're 11 weeks along." Lexie told Meredith.

"Oh my God." Meredith struggled to find her breath.

"Are you okay?" Lexie asked. "Are you freaking out? Do I need to go find Derek?"

"No." Meredith shook her head trying not to cry. "When you said I was pregnant I almost didn't believe it but I can hear the baby's heartbeat. It's real. I have a baby in my uterus. I'm going to have a baby."

"That's a good thing right?" Lexie asked.

"That's a great thing." Meredith couldn't stop the tears.

Lexie put her supplies back up and handed Meredith the picture on the ultrasound.

"I'm going to go get Derek." Lexie said and Meredith nodded looking at the picture.

* * *

**A/N: I meant to update this morning but like I said it's me and my boyfriend's 3-month anniversary and I wasn't going to celebrate but then someone made a good point that if he takes the time to remember that we've been together for 3 months maybe we should celebrate. So even though I knew I shouldn't have, I gave him the benefit of the doubt and decided to spend the day with him like he asked. I wasn't surprised when I didn't get a gift because I never expect one but somehow his idea of spending the day with me turned into me running back and forth between his basement and his kitchen getting him and his friends sandwiches and soda while they played video games.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: So first off, how adorable have the Jackson/Lexie moments lately. The last time I updated was in December so I'm sure you are all expecting more but I just wanted to add this chapter to let you guys I'm not giving up on it. I will never, and I do mean never, take this long to update again. Anyways, I know this is short, it's really, really short actually, but I promise to have something else added sometime next week. If anybody has any suggestions, any at all, let me know.

And I had someone wanting me to add Cristina into this fic and I can't believe I haven't done that yet. But then again most of this story was written when she was going through that whole PTSD phase so I'm so happy my favorite character is back to normal. I love, love, love Cristina Yang so she will definitely be brought in next chapter. I know that she's Meredith's 'person' or whatever but I love when Cristina and Lexie have their own little moments so this fic is probably going to be filled with a pretty strong Cristina/Lexie friendship.

Let me know what you guys think. Again, sorry this took me so long.

* * *

"I had fun tonight." April said as she and Alex walked towards the house after their date.

"Me too." Alex seemed a little distracted.

"I uh…" April grabbed his arm when they got to the front door. She wasn't sure why she stopped him so she took a deep breath to get her thoughts together.

"Did you forget something in the car?" He asked.

A small smile spread across April's face. "I was thinking you might invite me back to your room."

"What?" Alex asked. "Are you sure?"

April leaned over and kissed him in response. "Invite me to your room." She whispered against his mouth.

"April." Alex was unsure.

"Invite me to your room, Alex." April urged.

"Would you like to come upstairs with me?" Alex smirked opening the front door and gestured for her to go in.

"I'd love to." She smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him inside with her.

"How was your date?" Lexie asked from the couch.

Alex and April didn't even acknowledge her before they hurried up the stairs. April laughed throwing his door open and pulled him to her. He kicked the door shut and backed her towards the bed.

"April, are you sure? I mean, really sure?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"I've never been more sure about anything." April nodded and kissed his cheek.

* * *

"That was weird." Jackson shook his head. "They must be really tired if they wanted to get up to bed that much." He frowned towards the stairs.

Lexie's brow knit together as she tried to figure out if Jackson was really that clueless. "Yea." She suppressed the chuckle that threatened to come out of her mouth.

"Where are Derek and Meredith at?" He asked her.

"Celebrating." Lexie grinned, thinking about her pregnant sister. She was going to be an Aunt.

There was an awkward silence while Jackson studied Lexie. He'd told her that he loves her and all she said was 'thank you'. He wasn't sure if he expected her to say it back but he definitely wasn't expecting 'thank you'. He had wanted to bring it up but he wasn't sure how.

"Jackson?" Lexie broke into his thoughts. "Did you hear me?"

"No, uh, sorry. I wasn't listening." Jackson shook his head.

"I asked if you wanted anything from the kitchen." She was standing in the doorway on the living room.

"I'm good."

She wasn't gone long before she was sitting back down beside him on the couch. Lexie sighed heavily as the silence surrounded them.

"I tried the no feelings thing with Alex and it blew in my face because I let myself fall in love with him. I fell in love with Mark way too fast and that hurt everybody." Lexie said quietly. "I don't know what this is between us but I do know that I care about you."

"What are you trying to say?" Jackson asked.

"I'm saying that I want to be with you. We started out with sex and I think we should start over and work up to the sex. Sex makes me feel things that might not actually be there."

"Are you asking me out?" He smirked over at her.

"Yes." Lexie smiled back.

"I guess I could work you in." Jackson chuckled pulling Lexie over towards him.

"Nope." Lexie slapped her hand over his mouth. "We're starting over remember."

"I can't kiss you?" He asked around her hand.

"No." She smiled at him. "You should get some sleep. We have work early in the morning."

He groaned watching her walk upstairs and noticed she was adding a little more sway into her hips just because she liked to tease him. What had he gotten himself into?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

A/N: There is like zero Lexie/Jackson interaction in this chapter until the very end but there is a lot of Cristina/Lexie… and Meredith. Reviews are lovely.

* * *

"Little Grey?" Cristina found Lexie sitting on the bottom step of the stairs that led to the basement of the hospital. "What are you doing down here?"

"Thinking." Lexie replied simply.

"Oh…" Cristina wasn't sure why but she sat down beside Lexie and started to think as well.

"Meredith's pregnant." Lexie told her.

"I know." Cristina nodded. "She told me yesterday."

"She's going to kick me out." Lexie sighed. "She hasn't done it yet but she will."

"You don't know that." Cristina rolled her eyes.

"I do." Lexie said firmly. "She's going to have a baby with McDreamy and I'm going to get cut out of their happy little family. I'm the sad, pathetic girl that lives in the attic. I'm going to get phased out. I mean, that happens all the time, doesn't it? You're her 'person', Cristina, I'm just the crappy sister Meredith didn't want anything to do with but she took pity on me and stuck me in the attic." Lexie laughed as if this was some joke. "I'm in the attic. I'm the crazy wife from Jane Eyre." The laughing stopped and Lexie took a shaky breath. "What if I'm broken?" She whispered.

"Lexie." Cristina looked over at the girl.

"I went crazy for a week. Mark checked me into psych. I had a nervous breakdown and had to be sedated." Lexie shook her head. "It wasn't just the shooting. It was everything that had happened. Mark and I breaking up because he decided to have a family without me; Alex telling me he's still in love with Izzy; watching him almost die…"

"I went crazy for months." Cristina said. "I saw Derek get shot; I had a gun pointed at my head while I tried to save my best friend's husbands life; I saw _my_ husband get shot; I quit my residency. The only reason I wasn't right there beside you in that padded room was because I had someone to take care of me. Owen. He took care of me and didn't let me fall as hard as you did."

"What are you trying to say?" Lexie asked.

"You aren't broken, Lexie." Cristina stood up. "You just need someone to take care of you."

"Like Owen?" Lexie looked up at the woman.

Cristina smiled, a true genuine smile, something she didn't do very often. "Someone like Owen." She nodded. "Now come on, I need some help in the pit." She pulled Lexie from her spot on the stairs. "And if Meredith does kick you out, you can stay with Owen and me."

"Right." Lexie chuckled.

"I'm serious, Lexie." Cristina looked over at Lexie. "The house is huge and you're kind of a clean freak so having you stay at our house and clean up my messes wouldn't be too bad. Besides, you're really not as annoying as I pretend you are."

"Thanks, Dr. Yang."

"Cristina." Cristina corrected. "Call me Cristina."

"Okay." Lexie nodded and smiled as the two women headed up the stairs towards the ER.

* * *

Lexie was sitting in the living room nursing a beer when Cristina walked through the front door of the frat house.

"Hey." Cristina sighed and laid her bag on the floor beside the couch. "Owen's working late at the hospital and I didn't want to hang out at the bar all night." She sat down beside Lexie.

"Meredith's not home yet." Lexie told her.

"Okay." Cristina nodded.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the music drift out of the stereo but when_ that_ song came on Lexie looked over at Cristina.

"Do you remember this?" Lexie asked.

"I try not to." Cristina replied, a small smile playing on her lips.

Lexie grinned widely and pulled Cristina up from the couch with her. Lexie danced towards the stereo and turned the song up and started to sing along with it.

'I made it through the wilderness

Somehow I made it through

I didn't know how lost I was until I found you

I was beat; incomplete'

"Come on, Lexie, don't do this." Cristina groaned.

Lexie laughed and danced around the living room towards Cristina.

'Like a virgin, touched for the very first time

Like a virgin, When your heart beats next to mine'

Cristina jerked the bottle of beer from Lexie's hand and took a big swig before joining in for the next part of the song. The girls danced around together screaming the song at the top of their lungs.

'Gonna give you all my love boy

My fear is fading fast

Been saving it all for you

Cuz only love can last

You're so fine

And you're mine

Make me strong; yea, you make me bold

Oh, your love thawed out

Yea, you're loved thawed out

What was scared and cold

Like a virgin (hey)

Touched for the very first time'

Lexie and Cristina froze when they saw Meredith and Derek standing in the doorway. Cristina laughed loudly and Lexie quickly turned the music off before starting to laugh as well.

"What's going on?" Meredith asked pulling her scarf off and hanging it up by the door.

"We're singing." Lexie told her.

"And dancing." Cristina added.

"I can see that." Meredith offered them a small smile.

"You can join us if you want." Cristina suggested. "It'll be fun."

Lexie noted a hint of bitterness in Meredith's smile but didn't think too much of it. "We'll even let you pick the song."

"That's alright." Meredith shook her head. "I should get to bed."

Meredith stopped by the steps and touched her stomach before glancing back at the living room. Cristina and Lexie had turned the music back on, a little quieter this time, and they were dancing again.

* * *

"Are you trying to steal my best friend?" Meredith asked suddenly as she and Lexie ate breakfast the next morning at the kitchen table.

"What?" Lexie looked up from her bowl of cereal. "No."

"You and Cristina have been hanging out lately and after I saw you two last night I just thought that maybe you guys were forgetting about me." Meredith admitted quietly.

Lexie smiled softly. "Do you know why I've been hanging out with Cristina?"

"No." Meredith sighed.

"You're pregnant, Meredith. I am so happy that this happened and I am so glad that you and Derek are going to be parents. You two deserve to be happy. I'm just scared that once the baby comes you're going to forget about _me_." Lexie met her sister's eyes. "I'm scared that you're not going to be able to find a place for me in your life. You have Derek, Cristina, the hospital, and now the baby. Where do I fit in?"

"Lexie." Meredith rolled her eyes and smiled. "You aren't going anywhere. Do you really think I'm going to be able to handle this baby? If I raise this baby without you it's going to grow up with the dark and twisties. This baby is going to need its Aunt Lexie. I'm going to need you, Lexie. Derek and I have no idea how to raise a baby. You really think Cristina is going to be much help. She won't even know how to hold it right. Face it, Lexie, you're the only normal one in this family. You and Cristina are going to have to figure out how to share the role of Godmother. You're not going anywhere, even if you wanted to."

"Godmother?" Lexie asked.

"Mm-hmm." Meredith nodded. "I've already talked to Cristina about. This baby is already got two dysfunctional parents; he's missing a Grandmother and a Grandfather. He's going to need all of the help he can get. Cristina said you two can split up the responsibilities."

"Thanks, Meredith." Lexie smiled.

"Hey, you ready?" Jackson walked into the kitchen. "I'm headed to the hospital and wanted to know if you wanted a ride."

"Yea." Lexie kissed Meredith cheek before walking outside with Jackson.

"Why are you so happy?" Jackson asked leading her towards the car.

"It's just a good day." She replied. "Don't you think?"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

Lexie could hear laughing from Meredith's bedroom so when she pushed the door open and flung herself back onto her sister's bed she wasn't surprised that Cristina and Meredith were both sitting on the bed as well.

"Little Grey is here!" Cristina laughed, not really knowing why.

"I want to get drunk." Lexie groaned. "Like so drunk I can't stand up straight."

"I'm with you." Cristina nodded and passed the bottle of Tequila to Lexie, who sat up and took a big sip.

"I'd drink with you but apparently that would screw up my baby and I don't think Derek would like me getting our baby drunk in the womb." Meredith smiled. "People don't take it too kindly when pregnant women drink."

"I told you that getting pregnant would suck." Cristina sighed.

"It'll all be worth it when I get to hold my little boy or girl." Meredith rubbed her stomach.

Lexie moved to wedge herself between Meredith and Cristina and sighed loudly again to try to get their attention.

"Oh, Meredith, I think Lexie wants to tell us something." Cristina teased.

"Well, she'll have to be a big girl and use her words." Meredith joined in.

Lexie frowned. "Jackson wanted to tell everyone today that we're together." She explained.

"And?" Meredith asked. "What did you say?"

"I told him I wanted to wait." Lexie sighed.

"Why?" Cristina wrinkled her nose. "That was dumb."

"I know." Lexie groaned. "I'm so stupid. I want to tell everyone, I really do…" She shook her head. "I don't know. I fell so hard for Mark and Alex… why can't I do that with Jackson?"

Meredith and Cristina shared at look. "Okay, look." Meredith began. "You're a doctor, you got accepted to Mass Gen and you graduated at the top of your class. You're smart, Lexie, you're brilliant but when it comes to guys you are completely lost."

"Maybe the reason you fell in love with Mark and Alex so fast was because you knew it would never last." Cristina suggested. "You can't get serious with Jackson because deep down you know that he's the one and you're scared."

Lexie frowned. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Cristina?"

Meredith laughed. "I think Cristina is right. Jackson suits you, Lexie. The sooner you accept that and move past your incessant need to sabotage a perfectly great relationship the sooner you can be happy with Jackson."

"I'm not trying to sabotage anything." Lexie pouted.

"What's going on?" Derek walked into the bedroom, not at all surprised that the three women were taking up the entire bed, leaving little room for him to even sit down on the edge. "Are we having a slumber party in my bedroom?"

"I'm off to have sex with my husband." Cristina pushed herself from the bed. "Thanks to Meredith, Owen decided it would be fun to try to have a baby. I'm down for the wild sex part but I'm not so sure about the wild sex sans condom." She sighed. "See you guys tomorrow."

Meredith turned to Lexie who was still pouting. "I'm going to bed too." Lexie scooted off the bed and was almost to the door when Meredith spoke up.

"Stop sabotaging." Meredith called after her.

"Yea, yea." Lexie grumbled, brushing past Alex on her way up to the attic.

* * *

Lexie walked silently beside Jackson the next morning towards the hospital. "You got any surgeries today?" She asked him quietly.

"No." Jackson replied, shaking his head.

"Me either." She sighed. She and Jackson hadn't talked much and she wasn't sure why this was so awkward. "Jackson?"

"Mmh?" He looked over at her as they crossed into the lobby of the hospital.

"Do you wanna maybe go out somewhere tonight?" She asked. "We said we were going to take it slow but we haven't gone on any dates yet. I just thought that maybe…"

"I'd like that." Jackson smiled.

Lexie nodded and grinned as well. "I'll see you later?"

"Yea." He kissed her cheek quickly before heading towards the resident's lounge to change for rounds.

* * *

Lexie found Meredith at the nurses' station after rounds and she leaned heavily on her elbows and looked at her sister. "You're glowing." Lexie smiled.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "It's sweat. I've been throwing up all day and I'm all sweaty. I don't know what idiot decided to call it morning sickness because I was up most of the night puking my dinner up. I couldn't even look at breakfast this morning before getting nauseas."

"Have you and Derek thought about whether you want a boy or girl?" Lexie asked.

"Not really." Meredith shrugged. "We spent months trying to get pregnant so now that we are we don't really care what it is as long as it's healthy."

"I have a date with Jackson tonight." Lexie blurted out.

Meredith raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

Lexie bit into her bottom lip and nodded. "I decided to take you and Cristina's advice and asked him out this morning. He said yes and we're going out tonight."

"Sex afterwards?" Meredith asked.

Lexie rolled her eyes. "We agreed to take it slow. No sabotaging, remember?"

"Right." Meredith smiled knowingly. "You're a Grey, Lexie. We need sex like we need to cut. You'll cave and be humping pretty boy by the end of the week."

"I will not cave." Lexie crossed her arms defiantly and Meredith smiled when her sister started to storm off.

"Stay away from the tequila." Meredith called after her sister.

* * *

Lexie was actually nervous when she found herself waiting in the lobby for Jackson to get off from his shift. She sank into one of the overstuffed chairs and sighed, taking deep breaths to try to calm her upset stomach.

"Lex? You ready?" Jackson was suddenly beside her and she jumped slightly before standing up to smile up at him cheekily. "I thought we could head over to Joe's for a few drinks or something."

Lexie nodded. "Okay."

"We could get a corner booth, dark and away from everyone else, do a few shots." Jackson leered down at her. "Then we could head home and do a few other naughty things."

Lexie blushed and remembered Meredith's words from earlier. "No Tequila." She said firmly.

"Deal." Jackson laughed and they headed out of the hospital and towards the familiar bar across the street.

Lexie took a deep breath once they reached the bar and the smell of alcohol hit her nose suddenly. She heard people laughing and talking loudly as Jackson led her towards a quiet booth in the corner – or at least as quiet as they could get in the crowded bar.

Just like Jackson had promised, they downed several shots and after Lexie was pretty buzzed she couldn't help but feel the heat flare up in the pit of her stomach and between her thighs when Jackson ran his fingers over her waist and towards her inner thighs. She bit into her bottom lip when he started whispering things in her ear – naughty things he promised to do to her later, once he had her alone – and just kept repeating 'I won't cave' over and over in her head.

Apparently, Lexie had more willpower than she thought because when Jackson asked her up to his room once they got home, she just pecked him on the lips and promised him that she would take him up on that soon before heading upstairs to her room. Alone.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Grey's Anatomy.

A/N: Got this chapter up a lot sooner than I thought I would. Reviews would be a nice thank you... just throwing that out there.

* * *

"I'm meeting his Grandfather today." Lexie whispered loudly to Cristina, sinking into a chair beside the older resident. "I told him I wanted to take it slow and after one date he wants me to meet Harper Frickin' Avery."

"I thought you already met him." Cristina said around a mouthful of apple.

"Yea, I met him as Lexie Grey, the resident, not Lexie Grey, the girl dating his Grandson." Lexie groaned.

"Suck it up, Grey." Cristina smiled.

"You don't understand. I hate meeting my boyfriend's parents or grandparents. It doesn't help that it's Harper Avery. Do you know how intimidating that is?" Lexie sighed.

"You're an excellent surgeon, smart, funny, kind of crazy but hot enough that it doesn't matter…" Cristina chuckled when Lexie glared. "You're a parents wet dream, Lexie. Everything will be fine with Jackson. Just think… this time next year you two could be married." She teased.

"Don't count on it. I'm pretty sure I'm going to screw up so massively tonight that Jackson is going to be begging his grandfather for that spot at Mass. Gen." Lexie gnawed on her bottom lip.

"Cool it on the dramatics." Cristina rolled her eyes. "It's just Harper Avery."

"Just Harper Avery?" Lexie shrieked and stood up. "I'm going to find Meredith. You're no help."

"Anytime." Cristina laughter followed after Lexie and towards the pit.

* * *

Lexie didn't find Meredith but she did find Jackson, who was just about to head to lunch. "You okay?" He looked down at Lexie, who was being entirely too quiet beside him as they walked down the hallway.

"Just thinking." She mumbled quietly.

"Well stop." Jackson smiled. "I know what you're worried about and it's going to be fine. My Grandpa with love you just as much as I do."

"Are you sure?" Lexie asked. "I mean, does he even want to meet me?"

"Of course he does." He nodded. "It was his idea that we all have dinner tonight to begin with."

"Oh…" Lexie felt a little better after Jackson told her this. "That's good. I hope he likes me. The first time he met me I couldn't stop giggling like a twelve year old. I just hope I give a better first impression as your girlfriend than I did as your crazy friend."

"Me too." Jackson laughed and she glared at him. "What? You were acting like a teenage girl meeting Justin Beiber."

Lexie rolled her eyes and punched the button of the elevator. "I don't think I've ever been this nervous as I am about tonight." She blew out a deep breath.

"It'll be fine." Jackson assured her.

"What is he hates me?" She closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall of the elevator once they were inside. "He's going to make you move to Massachusetts and I'll never see you again."

"He can't make me do anything." He told her.

"You sure about that?" Lexie looked over at him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Lexie." He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"You promise?" She asked him seriously.

He leaned down, kissing her soundly on the lips. "I promise."

"Okay." She nodded, feeling a little better. "I can do this. I can meet your Grandfather and not completely humiliate myself." She took another deep breath and smiled at Jackson.

* * *

Mark was just getting out of surgery when he saw Lexie sliding a chart back onto the cart. "Dr. Grey." He acknowledged her.

"Dr. Sloan." She nodded as well.

"How have you been doing?" He asked, making Lexie wonder what he was up to. He hadn't talked to her in a while so she wasn't sure what he was doing.

"I've been great." She looked around, spotting Jackson down the hallway just coming out of a patients room. "And you?" She decided to play along with Mark.

"Good. Good." Mark crossed his arms and studied Lexie. "I'm actually going out tonight. It's just this girl I've been seeing lately." Lexie didn't seem to be phased by this piece of information and Mark felt his stomach drop. "What about… I mean, are you…?" He wasn't sure how to word his question.

"I'm seeing somebody else." She answered his unspoken question.

Mark looked down when his chest tightened, before meeting Lexie's eyes again. "Do I know him?"

Lexie glanced down the hallway at Jackson and then back at Mark. She didn't want to hurt Mark but she didn't want to lie either. "Yea." She nodded and watched his face fall. "You do." She didn't elaborate before walking off, leaving Mark to ponder who exactly she could be seeing.

"Are you nervous?" Cristina asked when she found Lexie nervously pacing her room. Meredith was right behind Cristina in the doorway of Lexie's room.

"Not at all." Lexie snarled sarcastically. "I'm perfectly calm."

"Jackson's waiting downstairs." Meredith reminded Lexie.

"He can keep waiting." Lexie narrowed her eyes at the two women in her doorway. "I don't think I can do this. I can't meet his Grandfather. Not as his girlfriend."

"You're sabotaging." Cristina mocked. "You always do this."

"You're dressed, you're ready to go." Meredith sighed. "Just go downstairs."

"I'm scared." Lexie admitted. "What if Jackson changes his mind? What if he realizes he's not really in love with me?" She sank onto the edge of her bed.

Cristina blew out a breath and both she and Meredith joined Lexie on the bed. "If that happens I'll totally kick his ass." Cristina told Lexie.

"I'll help." Meredith gripped her sister's hand.

"But honestly… I don't that will happen." Cristina said quietly. "He loves you, Lexie; he loves all of your crazy and I don't think he's going anywhere. You're the one running away; you're the one that isn't sure. If anything, he should be the one freaking out that _you'll_ change _your_ mind."

"Go downstairs." Meredith smiled. "Jackson's waiting."

* * *

"Lexie?" Jackson asked almost an hour later when he pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant they were supposed to be meeting his grandfather at. "You ready?"

Lexie let him help her out of the car and she tucked her hair behind her ear. She smiled brightly and shook her head. "No." She chuckled. "But for you… I'm going to make Harper Avery like me; I'm going to _make_ him love me." She slipped her hand in his and squeezed lightly, letting him lead her towards the front door of the restaurant.

* * *

A/N: I got a few lines from the promo I saw while watching Off The Map. SPOILERS! Can't wait until the 24th, looks to me like things between Lexie and Jackson might be heating up but I really hope the writers don't have them jumping into a relationship too quickly. Knowing Lexie's past for falling too hard too fast I'm pretty sure thats exactly what they're planning on doing.

SPOILERS! On a lighter note, the musical event on the 31st is supposed to be pretty amazing as well. From the promo's you can't really tell who was in the accident. I'm pretty sure it's Callie, but that could just be me making things up; I tend to do that a lot so dont' take my word on it. Sara Ramirez is singing which is going to be EPIC because I love Chasing Cars. And Chandra Wilson singing... amazing. I'm pretty sure Chyler Leigh is singing as well, along with Kevin McKidd. I'm sure there are others singing but I think those are the main ones.

I'm rambling now so I'm just going to ask you kindly to review and thank you in advance.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

"Grandpa." Jackson reached the table in the back of the restaurant where Harper was already seated and waiting for them. "This is the girl I was telling you about."

"Lexie Grey, Sir." Lexie smiled warmly and felt a little better when Jackson placed his hand on the small of her back for reassurance. "It's wonderful to meet you. Well, actually I met you while back but this is my first time meeting you as Jackson's girlfriend." She giggled nervously.

"Have a seat." Harper told them both gruffly.

Harper sat at the head of the table while Jackson sat across from Lexie so that they were facing each other. After the waiter had brought them their drinks and taken their orders, Lexie cleared her throat and looked around.

"My grandson tells me that you're a great doctor." Harper said, aiming his attention towards Lexie.

"Did he?" Lexie blushed.

"No need to be modest." Harper raised his eyebrows. "If you're a good doctor you should let it be known. No one ever got a Harper Avery award from standing in the shadows."

Lexie nodded, her nervousness eating back up her stomach as she shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "I suppose that I am a good doctor but it's only because I've had the opportunity of fulfilling my residency at Seattle Grace Mercy West. It's an excellent facility and an even better teaching hospital."

"Not as good at Mass. Gen." Harper stated matter-of-factly.

"Grandpa." Jackson groaned quietly.

"I agree." Lexie interjected. "Mass. Gen. is an amazing hospital. I was actually planning on that being the teaching hospital where I fulfilled my residency." She told Harper.

"Really?" Harper's interest was piqued. "And why did you decide to go another route?"

Just then, the waiter came over with their food and Lexie waited until he was gone to answer Harper's question. "Life happens." She shrugged. "I was accepted into the residency program at Mass. Gen. but then my mother got sick and she passed away." Lexie sighed. "My sister was trying to raise her family and my dad hadn't been taking my mother's death very well so I took it upon myself to go home. I came back to Seattle to stay with Dad and I started at Seattle Grace."

"Hmm." Harper sipped his water, studying Lexie as she moved her fettuccine around with her fork. "Do you regret it? Coming back to Seattle, I mean."

Lexie met Jackson's eyes. "Definitely not." She blushed slightly when Jackson grinned. "I met my sister, Meredith Grey, for first time when I started my intern year and I've gotten some amazing friends so I'm happy with my decision. I wouldn't change it at all."

"Meredith Grey?" Harper asked. "Ellis Grey's daughter?"

"Mm-hmm." Lexie nodded, sipping her lemonade. "My father, Thatcher, had Meredith during his first marriage. After he and Ellis were divorced he met my mother."

"Interesting. It's a shame you weren't a decedent of the wonderful Ellis Grey. You'd definitely be a better surgeon." Harper was silent for a while as they all ate their food.

"Lexie, how is your food?" Jackson asked uncomfortably.

"It's great." She nodded and then stood up slowly. "Excuse me."

"Yea." Jackson watched as she walked towards the bathroom before turning back to his Grandfather. "What is going on?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Harper asked. "I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Grandpa?" Jackson raised his eyebrows. "I can see what you're trying to do."

"I'm not doing anything." Harper repeated.

"I really like this girl." Jackson sighed. "This is why I never bring girls around to meet you. You always scare them off, Grandpa. Lexie is different, okay? You can't do this again; you can't try to push her away."

"Sorry about that." Lexie sat back down at the table. "I drank a lot of lemonade." She smiled.

"I'm just looking out for you, Jackie." Harper told him. "I don't want this to turn out like that Melanie-girl. She was only going out with you because of your last name."

"Grandpa." Jackson warned.

"What's going on?" Lexie was confused. What had happened why she was in the bathroom?

"Don't do this." Jackson pleaded with his grandfather.

"Jackie, how do you know this girl won't turn out like all of the others?" Harper asked. "What if she's just another gold-digging tramp that wants in on the family name?"

"Excuse me?" Lexie's eyes widened.

"He didn't mean it." Jackson apologized.

"She's just some piece of ass that wants to mooch off of you." Harper hissed.

Lexie shook her head, shoving her chair back and stood up. "I don't know who you think you are to judge me. I have not done anything wrong to make you think so poorly of me."

"Lexie, I'm so sorry." Jackson sighed.

"I may be just some other girl to you, Harper, but I care about your Grandson. Okay, I care about Jackson. I love him, actually. So much." Lexie stepped back from the table. Her admission had not gone unnoticed my Jackson or Harper. "You think you know me? I am an amazing surgeon and I may never get a Harper Avery award but I sure as hell don't need your family name to make something of myself. Maybe you're right; maybe I am just some piece of ass but I'm a great piece of ass and Jackson would be damn lucky to have me." She stormed off from the table and out of the restaurant.

She reached the parking lot before she remembered that Jackson had driven her here. She let out a scream of frustration and was tempted to just walk home – it couldn't be that far, could it? – when she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her tightly, pulling her against his chest.

"I'm sorry." She apologized when she pulled back from Jackson. "I didn't mean to say all of those things but he just… he made me mad."

"I know." Jackson said and then grinned. "You love me, huh?"

Lexie blushed and looked at her feet. "You caught that part?"

"Yep." He chuckled. "And for what it's worth, I do think you're a great piece of ass." He teased and she slapped his arm playfully.

"I wanted so much to make Harper like me, but I'm pretty sure I just shredded any chance of him wanting us to be together." She sighed.

"You didn't see his face when you stormed out." Jackson grinned. "No one has ever stood up to my grandfather. He may not show that he likes you but he does respect you, Lexie, and that doesn't happen very often."

"I can go in and apologize." She offered.

"Let's go home, Lex." He kissed the side of her head and then led her towards the other side of the car.

"Can we go to the bar first?" Lexie asked. "I'm sure everyone is there anyway. I need a drink after everything that just happened."

"Sure." He pulled the door open for her.

"Besides, I want to show Meredith and Cristina that I'm done sabotaging." She smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

A/N: First off, I just want to thank everyone that has read and reviewed this fic. I don't have a lot of time to reply back to the reviews individually but I do appreciate everyone that takes the time to leave one. They mean a lot and actually do help me write quicker. I haven't had the best week, between class, clinicals, family issues, and a crappy boyfriend my eagerness to write this chapter has been nonexistent so I'm sorry if this isn't all that good of an update. Hopefully this chapter is too terrible but if you like it – or hate it – let me know.

The idea for this chapter came from a boy coming into the ER the other day while I was at clinicals. He had asthma but his inhaler wasn't working. Anyways, I don't want to spoil it but basically everything that happened with me and the boy in the ER is what happens with the little girl and Lexie in this chapter. I used some medical lingo but I tried to keep it where everyone would understand but if anyone gets confused just let me know.

* * *

Lexie walked into the hospital with Jackson that morning, dropping his hand as soon as they walked through the door.

"Why do you always do that?" He asked her as they made their way towards the resident's lounge.

"What do mean?" Lexie replied, her brow creasing, creating wrinkles on her forehead.

"You never hold my hand when we get to the hospital. You have no problem letting Cristina and Meredith know that we're together last week but you never want anyone knowing at the hospital. Are you afraid Mark is going to find out?"

"No. This has nothing to do with Mark." She shook her head. "People at this hospital talk and I don't want any rumors going around."

"It's not rumors if they're true. You told my Grandfather that we're together. Why would it be so bad if everyone knew that we're official?" He asked.

"Jackson." She sighed. "I like to keep my personal life personal. Meredith and Cristina know because they're family. You're Grandfather knows because he's family. If you want I can tell April because she's our friend and I'll even tell Derek and Alex. No one else needs to know."

"Well, I think Mark needs to know." Jackson retorted.

"No. No, he doesn't." She pushed the door of the lounge open, letting him walk in first.

"I can't stand the way he looks at you, Lex. He still thinks he has a chance to get back with you." He complained. "I mean, is that why you don't want him to know. Do you like him still having a chance?"

"Listen." Lexie stepped towards him. "I don't want Mark. I want you. Only you." She kissed his cheek.

"I'd just feel better if he knew that you were with me. Maybe then he'd stop staring at you all of the time." Jackson quickly changed from his normal clothes into his scrubs. "I hate when I find him eye fucking you across the cafeteria or checking out your ass during rounds. It makes me want to punch him."

Lexie smiled at Jackson. "I don't want the whole hospital knowing. Why do you have to push this? You know how I feel about you. I told you that I love you. Mark can look at me all he wants, I'm not changing my mind about you. I love you, Jackson and I'm not going anywhere." She took his hand. "See, I'm holding your hand now."

"We're alone." He frowned.

"We'll tell everyone soon. Can't you just leave it at that?" She asked hopefully.

"No." He ripped his hand away from her and stormed out of the room.

"Jackson." Lexie called after him but he didn't look back.

* * *

Lexie walked out of the trauma room, she was on a high from just helping to save a burn victim with Hunt and Sloan, when she spotted a little girl crying in the waiting room with her mother. Lexie walked over quickly to see that the little girl was having a hard time breathing.

"Has anyone been able to speak with you yet?" Lexie asked the mother.

"No. We've been waiting for almost two hours. They told us that the doctor would get to us as soon as they can and I know that you have some trauma's coming in but my daughter… something's wrong and I just need someone to look at her."

Lexie looked around and then nodded. "Follow me. I can check her out."

Once the little girl was on the bed Lexie quickly auscultated the lungs sounds and then frowned slightly. "How long as she had asthma?" Lexie asked the mother.

"Since she was baby." The woman answered, pulling out a small inhaler. "The doctor prescribed Albuterol but it doesn't help very much."

"How old is she?" Lexie questioned.

"Four."

"Can I see how you give her the inhaler?" Lexie pointed to the girl. She smiled when the mom puffed the inhaler twice into the girls mouth. "I know just how to fix this." Lexie told them. "I'll be right back."

Lexie hurried off towards the pharmacy and was back in just a few minutes with a small device in her hand.

"Okay, see what's happening is that your daughter is not able to take deep enough breaths on command. She's not getting the full dose into her lungs so it's not having the full effect it should to help her breathe." Lexie explained. "This is called an aerochamber. It's a spacer." She held up the device. "It has a mask to help her get the proper amount of medication. May I see the inhaler? First, you want to shake it up really well." Lexie took the inhaler, shaking it for a few seconds, and then attached it to the spacer. "Make sure it's on good and then put the mask up to her face." She pressed the mask firmly against the little girls face, forming a tight seal around her mouth. "She'll have to be standing with her head tilted back slightly." Lexie helped the little girl into that position. "Alright, now let out a big breath. Good. Now ready, I'm going to press this button and then you're going to take six really good, slow, deep breaths." She told the girl, who nodded.

After making sure that the girl had taken the correct amount of breaths and that all of the medication had been breathed in, she pulled the mask away from the girls face and smiled. "All done. Can you breathe better?"

The girl nodded eagerly and smiled as well, taking her mother's hand tightly. "The elephant is gone." The girl smiled a toothy grin.

"Afterwards you'll just remove the inhaler from the spacer and have your daughter rinse her mouth out but make sure she spits the water out, don't let her swallow it. Then you'll rinse off the mouthpiece and the inside of the spacer. Since you're using the spacer she should only need one puff but if it's a bad attack she may need two occasionally." Lexie said. "Any questions."

"Thank you so much, Dr…"

"Grey." Lexie smiled. "I'm Dr. Grey but you can call me Lexie."

"Thank you."

Lexie sighed, watching the girl and mother walk off before she noticed Meredith smiling at her from the other side of the room.

"What?" Lexie asked when she reached her sister.

"Nothing." Meredith shrugged. "I just saw how well you handled that."

"Whatever." Lexie rolled her eyes.

"You're going to be a great Aunt." The bigger Grey smiled, her hands touching the small bump that was already forming under her scrub shirt.

"Damn straight." Lexie smiled as well. "Have you seen Jackson around? Our shift ended almost an hour ago but I got busy. We were supposed to meet for drinks at Joe's."

"He went home, Lex." Meredith sighed.

"What?" Lexie's brow furrowed.

"He didn't say much but I could tell you two got into it. He's pretty upset. I thought you were done sabotaging." Meredith shook her head.

"I didn't sabotage." Lexie said, confused as to what had happened. "We got into a little argument but it wasn't anything major. "He wanted me to hold him hand and I didn't want to. It was childish. It was no big deal."

"It was a big deal to him." Meredith told her sister. "I don't think he's mad you didn't want to hold his hand, I think he's upset that you didn't even try to understand why he wanted to hold your hand."

"I…" Lexie frowned. "He's really mad about it?"

"He is." Meredith nodded. "You should talk to him. He thinks you still have feelings for Mark."

"I don't." Lexie shook her head quickly. "At least not any feelings that I would act upon. I love Jackson. I told him that." She sighed. "I should go talk to him."

"I'll see you at home." Meredith nodded.

* * *

Lexie found Jackson sitting on his bed at home. "Jackson?" Lexie asked, knocking quietly on his door. "Can I come in?"

"No." Jackson sat up on his bed, refusing to look at her face.

"Jackson." She felt the tears burning at the corners of her eyes. "I… I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"I am." She shot back. "I didn't realize how important it is to you that everyone know we're together. I'll tell Mark first thing tomorrow."

"You don't get it, Lexie." He shook his head. "I've never had a serious girlfriend. Ever. In college I had flings and one night stands but I've never been with a girl like you. I've never really been in love. But here you are and I love you and that scares me because I'm afraid that you're still in love with Mark."

"He's my inhaler." She said suddenly.

"What?" Jackson asked.

"Mark… he was my inhaler." Lexie stepped further into his room and he moved to the edge of his bed.

"I don't…" He shook his head. "I don't know what that means."

"I have spent my entire life not being able to breathe. Mark made it a little easier. He made my chest hurt a little less because he was my inhaler but I could never really take a breath. Not until I met you. He's my inhaler but you're my spacer. Jackson, you're the spacer. You… you give me the medicine. All of it. Mark, he gave me some of it but you give me the entire dose." She moved over towards him, standing directly in front of him, her fingertips brushing over his cheek. "You help me to breathe. When I'm with you I can take full, deep breaths. I can breathe again with you. You're the spacer." He stood up and his lips grazed her cheek, making her eyes fall close. "You take the elephant away." She whispered.

"The elephant?" He asked, his voice letting her know that he was beginning to understand what she was trying to say.

"The elephant is gone." She nodded, her face moving to kiss him fully.

* * *

A/N: I really hoped you guys like this chapter. This one was a little longer and I updated sooner because I don't know when I'll have time to write the next chapter. I've got a full month coming up with classes and everything but I'll try to make my weekly updates. If I do forget to post someone can just send me a message and I'll update as soon as I can.

Review.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

A/N: You asked for Alex/April and I delivered... sort of. I'm very frustrated with this whole Alex/Lucy and April/Stark thing so the Alex/April interaction isn't much but I'll try to incorporate more of them into the next chapter.

* * *

"Morning." April whispered against Alex's chest when he woke up that morning. "Did you sleep well?" She asked, snuggling closer to his warm body and he pulled the blanket up around the both of them.

"I slept great." He replied with a yawn.

"Do you think that Meredith and Lexie are noticing that I haven't slept in my own bed in almost two weeks?" She questioned quietly.

"I'm sure they've heard our late night… interactions." He chuckled.

"We are not that loud." She countered.

"_We_ aren't but _you_ are." He teased, pulling her tighter against his body.

"Alex." She whined.

"Don't worry." He moved to pepper kisses across her neck and chest. "I enjoy all of the sounds you make." His fingers slid down her stomach to her core, dragging a deep moan from her chest. "Especially when they sound like my name." He whispered huskily before slipping a finger inside of her and she pulled his face up to kiss him hard.

* * *

"Jackson." Lexie whispered quietly as they made their way into the hospital with Alex, April, Meredith, and Derek not far behind them. Lexie held her hand out to him and he glanced down with confusion etched into his face. "Hold my hand." She told him.

A smile broke out on his face and she couldn't help but giggle at his boyish grin. He took her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"What if someone sees?" He asked, kissing her temple. "Rumors might get started."

She smiled up at him, gripping his hand tighter. "They aren't rumors if they're true."

He chuckled. "Wise words. Who could have told you that?"

"Oh, just this guy that I'm completely in love with." Lexie replied as they stepped into the hospital. Her eyes scanned the room to see if anyone was going to make a big deal out of it but no one seemed to even notice. No one but the tall attending surgeon looking down at them from the catwalk.

"I'll see you later." Derek kissed Meredith before heading up to Mark.

Lexie turned to Jackson and reached up to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you after rounds?" She asked hopefully. "I'm on Bailey's service."

"I'll find you." He smiled, kissing her lips chastely. "I'm with Altman today."

Lexie couldn't help but smile to herself watching as Jackson walked off to get ready for pre-rounds.

"You really are done sabotaging." Meredith nodded in approval. "Does this mean I can expect you and Jackson to live happily ever after and walk off into the sunset?"

"I don't know yet." Lexie shrugged. "I hope so."

"What about Mark?" Meredith asked, pointing up to where Derek and Mark were talking with their backs to the women.

"Like I told Jackson, Mark has nothing to do with this. He's free to run off and sleep with as many women as he wants and try to get them to raise his grandbabies. I don't have time to deal with Mark right now. I won't ever have time to deal with Mark." Lexie sighed before stalking off, suddenly in a bad mood.

Meredith blew out a breath as Cristina showed up at her side. "What's wrong with you? Don't tell me you're all dark and twisty again? I'm sure that can't be good for the baby."

"I'm fine." Meredith replied honestly. "It's Lexie I'm worried about."

"Let the girl be. She and Jackson are like you and Derek years ago. They're going to have problems and they may break up and sleep with hot vets and scrub nurses but they'll end up with each other. They're like 'meant to be' or whatever that sappy crap is. I just can't wait until their wedding. Jackson seems like the type of guy who will cry his eyes out and I want to see the bitch-baby tears." Cristina smiled, sipping on her coffee.

"There is something seriously wrong with you?" Meredith shook her head, her own smiling playing on her lips.

"Seriously?" Cristina mocked before leading Meredith to change into their scrubs.

* * *

"Hi." April slid into the booth in the bar that night beside Alex. "How did everyone's day go?"

"Why are you so perky?" Meredith asked, sipping on her diet coke. "We work at Seattle Grace Mercy Death, it's a depressing job."

"I had a good day." April shrugged, scooting closer to Alex. "What about you?"

"It was fine, babe." Alex kissed her cheek. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Sure." April smiled, grabbing Alex's hand as they hurried out of the bar.

"I hope you two never get that disgustingly cute." Cristina frowned, directing her attention to Jackson and Lexie who were sitting on the opposite side of the bar.

Lexie just rolled her eyes and looked up to see Mark glaring at her from the bar. Her gaze shifted to Jackson who had noticed the same thing.

"I'll be right back." Lexie whispered lowly to Jackson before scooting out of the booth and walking towards Mark.

When she reached the bar she leaned up against it beside Mark and waited for him to say something. He didn't speak up so she sighed.

"He makes me happy." She said quietly, suddenly interested in the pattern of the countertop. "Really, really happy, actually."

"Why are you… why are you telling me this?" Mark asked.

"You may think I'm doing this to make you jealous and maybe at first that's what Jackson and I were but… I'm over you, Mark. I'm not trying to say that I don't love you because I honestly think I still might love you and I think I might always love you but we want different things. Completely different things and not matter how much we try to ignore them, they're always going to be there. You want kids and a family. I'm not ready for any of that. I don't know if I'm ever going to want kids."

"Lexie." Mark looked over at her.

"I may not belong with Jackson and he may totally break my heart but right now, he makes me happy and that's enough for me." She met his eyes and smiled sadly. "I'm in love with him, Mark. I don't when exactly it happened but I love him. I didn't do this to hurt you… it just kind of happened." She looked over his shoulder and her smile grew when she saw Jackson. "I'm in love with him."

"_I'm_ in love with you." Mark whispered.

Her eyes softened and she reached out to grip his hand. "Good night, Mark." Her hand slipped away from his and she made her way back to Jackson, grabbing his hand and pulling him from the bar.

"Everything good?" Jackson asked, helping her slip her coat on.

"Everything's great." She nodded and leaned up to kiss his cheek as he led her towards his car.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

"You've got a hickey on your neck." Meredith pointed out, coming to sit beside Alex at the cafeteria table and Cristina joined, taking the seat on the other side of Alex.

"What. Oh..." Cristina smiled, leaning over to see the hickey. "Oh. Karev's turning all red. You love her?"

"Shut up." Alex smirked.

"You love her?" Cristina teased, elbowing him lightly and he chuckled, shaking his head as he told her to shut up once more.

"Well, April_ is_ the first girl he's really liked since…" Meredith trailed off.

"It's no big deal." Alex told them. "She works here at Seattle Grace Mercy Death so I'm sure she's pretty much gonna go crazy or get cancer or shot by a gunman or hit by a truck so don't get your hopes up for Karev's big happily ever after." He popped a chip into his mouth.

Cristina shook her head and snorted. "Seattle Grace Mercy Death."

"He's got a point." Meredith sighed.

"What about you and Derek?" Cristina said. "You two are happy together."

"Yea, but look at everything we had to go through to get to this point. We went through hell and we deserve to be happy."

"Owen and I are happy."

"He tried to kill you when he was going through PTSD." Meredith pointed out. "And you two have broken up countless times. It took you having a gun aimed at your head for him to even pick between you and Teddy."

"Water under the bridge." Cristina shrugged. "The point is, just because we all have the dark and twisties doesn't mean we can't be happy."

"April and I are not going to go riding off into the sunset. We're just fooling around or something." Alex told them.

"She sleeps in your bed every night and you two go out on dates." Cristina said.

"I know you're scared after everything that happened with Izzy but… April's different. She's not going to run out on you; she doesn't have cancer; and while I have to admit she is kind of crazy, I don't think she's going to try to kill herself or have a mental breakdown." Meredith told him softly. "You and April are a couple. You two aren't just fooling around. You're more serious than you think."

"Shut up." Alex stalked off, leaving Meredith to shake her head after him and Cristina to laugh.

"What?" Meredith asked.

"You have baby belly." Cristina pointed to Meredith scrub top. "You're getting pretty fat."

"I'm not fat." Meredith hugged her stomach protectively. "I'm 19 weeks pregnant. I'm supposed to be this big."

"You keep telling yourself that." Cristina teased.

"I hate you." Meredith glared at her friend.

"You love me." Cristina smirked because they both knew it was true.

"Hey." Lexie walked over to sit down between the friends and picked up the bag of chips Alex had left on the table, popping one into her mouth.

"Do you make a habit of eating food that's been sitting around?" Cristina quirked her brow. "How do you know that wasn't sitting here before Mer and I got here?"

"I haven't eaten in almost 32 hours; I would eat your_ hand_ if you put it near my mouth." Lexie narrowed her eyes at Cristina and munched on another chip.

Jackson sat down in a chair across from Lexie and leaned across the table. "I've got an on-call room ready for us." He told her, not even caring that Meredith and Cristina could hear him. "You ready?"

Lexie smiled slightly. "I'm going to finish these chips and then I'll be there. Give me five minutes?"

"I'll get started without you." He winked at her before sliding back out of the chair and heading out of the cafeteria, towards the on-call he had been talking about.

"Really? At the hospital?" Cristina asked. "And did he have to broadcast your intimate sessions in front of us. I'm pretty sure Mer's baby just threw up."

"Shut up." Lexie laughed. "The room isn't for having sex in."

"Uh-huh." Meredith smiled. "Cristina and Owen have the room in the basement; Derek and I have the elevator, it's only fair that you and Jackson get the on-call room."

"We're not having sex in there." Lexie rolled her eyes. "We've both been working different schedules and it's hard for us to see each other. When I'm home, he's at work, and vice versa. It's been a long week and we haven't been able to sleep in the same bed together once so sometimes we grab an on-call room so we can just lay together."

"How sweet?" Cristina mocked. "You two disgust me. How can two people be so annoyingly cute." She shook her head. "It's unnatural."

Lexie stood from her chair and then smiled. "Besides, if Jackson and I could have one room in the entire hospital I think we'd go for somewhere a little more daring. Maybe the morgue or the Chief's office, or…" Her smile grew. "Or the gallery."

Meredith and Cristina both laughed as Lexie offered them a small wave before hurrying out of the cafeteria to find Jackson.

* * *

"Hey." Jackson smiled when he heard Lexie slip into the room.

His eyes watched her as she slid her lab coat off and then pulled her scrub top off, leaving her in a tank top and her pants before snuggling up beside him on the small bed.

"I'm missed this." She admitted. "I hate sleeping alone."

"Me too." His voice was tired.

"I have tomorrow off." She whispered against his neck. "What about you?"

"I have to be here by six." He replied. "I've been pretty busy with the Chief's diabetes trial and everything with chief resident. Things are heating up. Meredith's got Sheppard's trial; April's a little paperwork freak, she's been sucking up to Hunt like crazy lately; Alex has that stupid kid thing with Robbins; and Cristina is his frickin' wife. I'm all the way down here at the bottom and they're way up there." He sighed. "I just really need this trial with Chief Webber to work out, you know. I'm going to have to put in a few extra hours with Hunt too. I really need to impress him if I want to be Chief Resident. The next few weeks are going to be pretty busy."

"I understand." She nodded, scooting her body closer to him. "I just miss you."

"I know." He smiled against her hair. "I miss you, too."

"Maybe I can help with the trial." She offered. "You're going to need to do a lot of research. I can look some stuff up for you. Photographic memory really comes in handy up in the research library. And I'm on Hunt's service today. I can talk you up, maybe throw in a good word for you."

"That'd be great, Lex." He kissed her forehead.

She closed her eyes, trying to drift to sleep but was rudely interrupted when Jackson's pager went off. He leaned over her and grappled for the noisy device.

"It's the Chief. I have to go. See you later." Jackson slid off of the bed, pulling his shirt back on and then he was gone, without even giving her a kiss goodbye.

She sighed, stretched out on the bed and screwed her eyes shut, determined to get a few minutes of sleep. After a few seconds, she groaned and pulled herself up on the bed, realizing there was no use in even trying to sleep with Jackson beside her. She pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail, yanked her scrub top over her head, and headed down to the pit to find Hunt. All she knew is that Jackson better get Chief Resident or she was going to be pretty pissed.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Don't own Grey's... obviously.

A/N: I have absolutely no idea where this fic is going to end, or when for that matter. I have a few ideas for Jackson/Lexie and I'm bringing more Mer/Der into this fic pretty soon. I'm planning on next chapter being mostly smut so you can look forward to that. ;)

Also, this chapter is pretty fluffy. It's probably because I've had the absolute best week ever.

* * *

"Hey." Lexie was surprised to feel Jackson slipping into his bed behind her. "I thought you had to work late today." She laced her fingers with his when his arm slipped around her waist and pulled her back towards him.

"I did but April told me she'd cover for me and the Chief okay'd it since I've been working so hard on the clinical trial." He told her and his nose nuzzled against her neck. "I had a horrible day."

"You wanna tell me about it?" She asked, trying to stifle a yawn.

"He had me cleaning out mouse cages today, Lex." Jackson whispered harshly. "I'm a surgeon and I spent the day taking care of mice. These stupid little white mice that run on these annoying, squeaky wheels all day and eat cheese. If I worked at a pet store I'd be employee of the month by now. I just thought this trial would help me with the race for chief resident or at least make me a contender but I'm babysitting mice while Meredith is helping Alzheimer patients and Karev is saving sick little African kids."

Lexie turned over so that she was facing Jackson and her thumb brushed across his bottom lip. "You're babysitting mice so that when the FDA approves the trial you can help people that are living with Diabetes. You are going to help people, Jackson. You're going to save people's lives."

"I guess so." He shrugged and Lexie smiled.

"You are, Jackson." She leaned over to kiss his lips lightly. "And if you cleaning mouse cages for the next few days means that you get to do all of those amazing things… then it's worth it. It is _so _worth it, Jackson."

He sighed. "Sleep now, talk later." He nuzzled his face into her chest and she laughed.

"Jackson." She scolded but it didn't help that she was still giggling.

"I miss your boobs." He admitted. "I miss sex with you. It's been an awfully long time, Lex."

"Mmm." She agreed, deciding to let his face stay planted in her chest. She didn't really mind and she knew he liked it. "Soon, Jackson." She mumbled the last past before finally drifting into a decent sleep for the first time in weeks.

* * *

"I have pictures." Meredith beamed when she found almost everyone gathered downstairs.

"I'm trying to work here." Jackson complained. "I have mice to take care of and you're all bothering me. The Chief is going to be mad if he finds you all down here with me."

"Babysit your little mice and leave us alone." Cristina grumbled and she, Lexie, and April rushed to look at the ultrasound pictures Meredith was holding.

"It's a boy!" April cheered.

"Let me see." Cristina grabbed the picture from April's hand. "Not unless Meredith is planning to glue on a penis when the baby comes out."

Lexie eyed the picture carefully. "I definitely don't see penis." She nodded, agreeing with Cristina. "Congratulations."

April frowned and walked back over to Alex who told her to just ignore Cristina. "She's a bitch anyways." Alex said a little too loudly but everyone knew it was on purpose.

"Everyone out!" Jackson shouted. "I'm trying to work and all of this talk is distracting."

"What's got his pantie's in a bunch?" Cristina asked following Meredith, Alex, and April out of the little room.

"You okay?" Lexie asked once they were gone.

Jackson was slumped in a chair, a look of defeat covering his face. "How is it so easy for them?"

"What do you mean?" She wondered.

"They can sit around looking at ultrasound pictures, torture interns, have sex with their girlfriend's and they are still beating me in the race for Chief Resident. I've been working my ass off, Lexie and… I'm still in the same place I was last week. Losing. I want this so bad but… I don't know how to get it." He blew out a breath.

"Take a few deep breaths." Lexie moved to sit in his lap. "It's going to be okay, Jackson. I think you're doing better than you think. I heard the Chief talking to Cristina. He's very proud of the work you've been doing with this trial. You're not losing. It's just some tough competition. You guys are all great residents and I wouldn't want to be in Hunt's position. He's in a tough spot. I don't know how he's going to pick just one of you for the job. You all have some great qualities that the Chief Resident needs."

"You think I'm doing good?" Jackson asked.

"I think you're doing an amazing job." She smiled. "Especially with Mouse J."

"Mouse J… she's a fighter." He smirked, looking over at the mouse in question.

"I'll see you tonight, right?" She asked.

"I'm not sure yet." He sighed. "Hunt has this awesome surgery early in the morning and he told me he'd let me in if I covered the pit tonight."

"Maybe I can help." She suggested. "I like the pit at night."

"I couldn't ask you to stay up all night." He shook his head. "Besides, the Chief told me I could have that new intern. Jones, I think her name is."

Lexie furrowed her brow. "The new intern?" She asked and he nodded. "The hot one?"

"I don't see what that has to do with it." He flubbed.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "I'll be there. And I better not catch her eyes lingering on your… assets." She raised her eyebrows at him and pecked his lips before starting to walk off. "You better keep your eyes to yourself as well."

"I only have eyes for you." He teased.

"Mm-hmm." Lexie eyed him carefully. "I'll see you tonight, Pretty Boy."

She sauntered off and he shook his head, chuckling to himself as he turned back to 'babysit' his mice.

* * *

"I'm Stacy Jones." The intern smiled brightly up at Jackson. "I've seen you around that hospital. You are an excellent doctor." She shook his hand.

"Jackson Avery." He introduced himself.

"I know who you are." She giggled, actually giggled.

Lexie rolled her eyes from beside Jackson and forced herself to smile. "I'm Lexie Grey."

"Hi." Stacy said shortly without taking her eyes off of Jackson. "Where do you want me?"

Jackson's eyes widened at the innuendo and grabbed a chart, shoving it into Stacy's hand. "You can start with this one. If you need any help just come get Lexie or me."

"Of course… Dr. Avery." Stacy walked off.

"…Slut." Lexie rolled her eyes and Jackson scoffed.

"That's kind of mean, Lexie." He smiled down at her.

"No one walks like that unless they want attention. She's trying to seduce you, Jackson."

"How do you know?"

"I know how hot interns think." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I _was _the hot intern."

"Do we have to talk about how you used to sleep with Alex and Mark?" Jackson rolled his eyes. "I really don't like thinking about you getting naked with either of them."

Lexie frowned. "She better keep her slutty surgeon hands off of you." She warned. "And you better keep your jaw off the ground. _Dr. Avery_." She smiled, leaning up and giving him a slow kiss on the lips before going off to help triage the incoming patients.

* * *

"What do you think of names?" Meredith asked. "For the baby?"

"I haven't really thought about it." Derek shrugged. "We could name her after your mother."

"No." She quickly shot that idea down. "I like the name Anne."

He shook his head. "Temperance?"

She scrunched up her face and giggled. "Definitely not."

"This is harder than I thought." Derek admitted. "Maybe we should just wait for a while. We'll come up with some ideas and decide later."

"I'm happy it's a girl." She smiled. "I've still got my Anatomy Jane. I want to give it to her when she's old enough."

"I don't want to pressure her into being a surgeon. I'd be perfectly happy if she wants to flip burgers for a living." He teased and Meredith giggled when his hands ran over her swollen stomach.

"I love you." She mumbled before kissing her husband deeply.

Lexie barged into the room and crawled up onto the bed, filling up the space between Meredith and Derek.

"Lexie?" Meredith asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Jackson's is surgery with Hunt and I don't want to sleep alone. I have a feeling that Alex and April aren't going to want to share their bed." Lexie yawned.

"And you think we do?" Derek asked.

Lexie shrugged. "You've already seen me naked. Sleeping the same bed with me isn't that far of a jump." She stretched out, letting the married couple know she wasn't planning of going anywhere. "I'm tired. Be quiet so I can sleep."

"I had to get up anyway." Derek sighed, slipping out of the bedroom.

"What were you two doing?" Lexie yawned.

"Thinking of names for the baby."

"Just don't name her Stacy." Lexie said before her breaths evened out, letting Meredith know she was asleep.

Meredith smile and slipped under the blankets with her sister. The older Grey fell asleep listening to Lexie mumble something about slutty interns and cutting someone with a scalpel. Meredith really loved her family. This baby was in for a wild ride when she arrived.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's or its characters.

A/N: Sorry for the late update, it took me forever to write the last part but I finally got it.

/

"You what?" Lexie practically yelled over breakfast the next morning when Jackson broke the news that he was dropping out from the Chief's trial. "You can't, Jackson."

"I already did." Jackson squared his jaw. He knew Lexie was going to react this way but it was his stupid fault for telling her in a room full of people. His eyes darted around to see that April, Alex, Meredith, and Derek weren't even trying to hide the fact that they were eaves dropping.

"Then tell the Chief that you made a mistake, tell him that you want back on the trial." Lexie shook her head. "This is your chance, Jackson. You want your grandfather to take you seriously and if you help with this trial, he'll have to. You're an amazing doctor and this is going to prove that to everyone. This trial could get you a Harper Avery award."

"You don't get it, Lexie." Jackson ground out. "This trial _could_ get a Harper Avery but the second they see my name everyone is going to say that the only reason it's being considered for the award is because I'm an Avery. I don't want that. I don't want to ruin the Chief's chance at this."

Lexie stood up, her face defeated. "When I tell people that I'm Dr. Lexie Grey, everyone asks me if I'm Ellis Grey's daughter." Her eyes flashed to Meredith but were back on Jackson just as quickly. "I see this excitement in their eyes because they think they're meeting someone important and amazing. I have to rip that excitement away when I tell that I'm not Ellis Grey's child but instead I'm the daughter of Thatcher's second wife. In spite of all of that, I never let it stand in my way." She shook her head. "You shouldn't either, Jackson. You're not who you are because of your name. Everyone in this room can vouch for that."

Jackson screwed his eyes shut and listened to the sound of Lexie stomping out of the kitchen. He heard the front door slam shut a few seconds later, letting everyone know she was leaving for the hospital. Without them.

"Why'd you piss her off?" Alex complained. "She was my ride to work."

Jackson just rolled his eyes. "I'm going to spend my day off sulking in my bedroom if anyone needs me."

April blew out a breath and turned to Meredith once Jackson was out of the room. "I'll take Jackson if you take Lexie this time."

"Deal." Meredith nodded. "I call Cristina so she can pick up some candy. I think Lexie is going to need it."

/

"He quit the trial?" Cristina asked, wide-eyed. "I knew he'd crack under the pressure."

"Don't be so hard on Jackson." Meredith frowned. "He did not crack. He's a great doctor."

"Whatever… Ellis Grey's daughter." Cristina rolled her eyes. "Besides, I never said he wasn't an excellent doctor. He's amazing, actually. He helped save Derek last year and he figured out that thing with Mouse J." She shrugged.

"Lexie's pretty pissed. They had a screaming match in the kitchen this morning."

"You need to start recording this stuff." Cristina grumbled. "Or at least call me so I can rush over."

"Anyway, I called you because I need you to talk to Lexie."

"Why me?"

"Please, Cristina?" Meredith pouted. "I don't know what to say to her."

"Fine." Cristina pinched Meredith's arm. "But you owe me."

Meredith rubbed her arm and let Cristina walk off, heading down to the basement where Lexie was hiding out.

Cristina found Lexie with a chart, reading over it. "Sup, Lexipedia?"

"Don't call me that, please." Lexie glanced up and set the chart aside. "I'm guessing that Meredith sent you." She sighed and settled back against the wall she was propped up on. "I really don't want to talk about this, okay?"

"Okay." Cristina nodded and sank down onto the floor beside Lexie.

Lexie pursed her lips and took the chocolate bar that Cristina offered out. She had never seen Cristina this quiet before and it was weird.

"Owen told me that I'd never get Chief resident." Cristina said quietly and Lexie looked over at her. "I understand his reasons, I do, but it doesn't mean I have to like it. I was at the top of my class, I beat everyone, I was better than everyone and now it's like I'm struggling to even stay in second place." She took a long breath. "I know that you're upset about Jackson dropping out of this trial but think of this way: Meredith is at the top right now. She's the front runner for Chief resident. Even if she gets it, she'll step down in a few months when she has the baby. She can't handle being Chief resident and a mom. We both know she won't be able to deal with all of that stress. Alex would be a great Chief resident but he's a bit unorganized and sometimes he can be chaotic. I'm too much of a surgeon to have to deal with all of the paperwork. I would never be a good Chief resident for the same reason. And April, she's amazing with checklists and protocol but she can't delegate. She won't boss people around like she needs. That leaves Jackson. He would be an excellent choice. Everyone likes him and they would listen to him. He may not be the best with paperwork but we all know that you would help him. We all know that Jackson could do this. He can be Chief resident but Jackson isn't someone that likes the spotlight. He giggles every time he's in front of a camera."

"He does do that." Lexie smiled fondly. "He even blushes when I compliment him in front of people."

"If I was picking for Chief resident I would pick Jackson. I think that Owen is going to pick Jackson but… if Jackson is Chief resident he would never have any time for you. You two would never see each other except for when you're both here at the hospital. You two would be even more miserable that you are now."

"He deserves this." Lexie sighed. "I just wish he realized how amazing he is."

"Tell him."

"I have, so many times."

"Tell him again." Cristina shrugged. "You're a walking dictionary. Maybe you just need to say it in a different way." She smirked and stood up, pulling Lexie to her feet. "Or show him. Men have always been better at the physical than the listening anyways."

/

"Are you still mad?" Lexie whispered and slipped into the bed behind Jackson.

"I'm not mad." He replied. "Are you?"

"Not even a little bit." She smiled and leaned down to kiss his shoulder. "I love that you sleep without a shirt on. You're always so warm and I like pressing myself against your chest."

"I like that too." He chuckled. "Especially when you're missing your shirt as well."

"Mmm." Lexie murmured her agreement and Jackson turned to watch her pull her shirt over her head before tossing it onto the floor behind her. "Like this?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly like that." He couldn't help it when he shifted so that his hands were sliding up her stomach. "I've missed touching you." He whispered. "So damn beautiful."

"Jackson." She let her eyes fall closed when his hands glided roughly down her arms. "Kiss me." She ordered and met him half-way, their lips molding together.

Their kiss was frantic as they grappled for clothing, tugging them off because they both knew where this was going. "Are we done taking this slow?" He asked raggedly when they finally pulled away from the kiss.

"So done." She laughed lightly and looked down to see their clothes puddled on the floor, leaving her in just her panties and him in his boxers.

She could feel him hard against her thigh when he flipped them over and he hovered over her, his eyes taking her in slowly. "Why aren't you mad anymore? You were just about to rip me a new one this morning, what changed your mind?"

"I had a talk with Cristina." She replied quickly.

"About what?"

"Are we going to talk about his now?" Lexie's eyes widened and he nodded expectantly. She took in a deep breath and looked away from his face. "She made me realize that… you don't like the spotlight. You're an amazing surgeon but you like to fly below the radar and I can respect that. I understand why you don't want this attention."

"Do you want me to ask the Chief if I can be on his trial again?" He asked.

"I was wrong this morning. You are who you are because of your name. When I hear Dr. Avery, I don't think of the Harper Avery Award, I think of you standing in that OR room while Gary Clark waved a gun around, I think of you walking into this hospital every day with a smile on your face, I think of you running thousands of dollars of tests and scans on one mouse just to help improve a trial that could potentially save people's lives. That's who Dr. Avery is; that's who _you_ are, Jackson."

He grinned like an idiot and kissed her softly, his hands reaching down to unclasp her bra. It quickly fell to the floor and she busied herself with removing his boxers as he reached for a condom from his nightstand. He pressed the condom into her palm and smiled at her.

"I love you." He kissed the tip of her nose and she giggled. His hands drifted over her stomach to curl around the waistband of her panties and he slowly pulled them down her legs, tossing them onto the floor.

"I love you, too." She smiled when he kissed his way back up her body. "But it's been months since we've been together so let's hurry this along. We can be sweet and careful tomorrow night. Right now I just need you inside me."

Jackson chuckled and kissed her mouth hard. "You want me?" He asked, teasing her now. "How badly?" He questioned, his mouth moving on across her throat slowly, burning kisses across her skin and making her squirm beneath him.

"Jackson." She pleaded and pushed on his shoulder before he got the hint and rolled them over.

She shifted on top of him as his hands worked on her breasts and she carefully rolled the condom onto his hard length. A low moan escaped his throat when her hands stroked him.

"Don't do that." He pushed her hands away and she bit into her lip.

"Why not?" She asked breathily and she went right back to touching him carefully.

"Teasing isn't nice, Lexie." He grinned up at her. "You're about to end this party before it even began."

She cocked an eyebrow and moved her hands to his shoulder so she could raise herself up. He positioned himself at her entrance and used his other hand to guide her down onto him. She screwed her eyes shut and bit into her bottom lip when he first filled her. She could feel every hard inch of him as he throbbed inside of her. Lexie moaned out his name and let him decide on the pace as his hands gripped her hips, moving her faster on top of him. She finally let go of his shoulders and arched her back, rotating her hips so that they both moaned when he hit every part of her.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Lexie knew she should at least try to stay quiet but at this point she didn't really care. Alex's bedroom was on one side of Jackson's room while April's was on the other but Lexie decided they could just deal with it. Jackson gave up trying to quiet her down when he realized he actually liked listening to her moan his name so that it filled the silence of his room.

She came first, hard and quick, and he came a few seconds later, spilling out into the condom. She collapsed on top of him and her hair tickled his chin while their breaths came out ragged and uneven. He twitched inside of her and she moaned again before rolling over to fall into the bed beside him. She could vaguely hear him moving around to dispose of the condom but she just nestled into his pillow. The bed shifted beside her and then she was being pulled into his arms while the sheet fell over her. She tried to mumble something, maybe to say goodnight, but her mind couldn't think of the words so she gave up and planted a light kiss on his chest instead. His fingers brushed through her hair and then his breath was whispering a 'goodnight' against her forehead before she found herself being swallowed by sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello,

You were probably expecting a new chapter of this fic but we have some bad news. Amber, or as you know her, acaudill0068, has been in a very serious car accident. She was driving back late Saturday night from Tennessee where she was visiting her grandparents when she was struck by a drunk driver. The driver was fine but Amber wasn't so lucky. She is currently in the ICU and was put into a medically induced coma due to brain swelling. The doctors aren't sure how long she's going to be in the coma but it could be days, weeks, months, maybe longer. She's in critical condition right now but everyone is very confident she's going to pull through.

Our names are Crista and Elizabeth and we're close friends of Amber. We know how important her current fics on this site are to her so we were planning on working on them in our spare time to keep them updated while she's still in the hospital. We weren't sure if this would be okay with her readers but we know she doesn't want to make you guys wait for an update. They may not be as often as hers were - weekly - but we'll work on them as much as we can. She's got most of the fics planned out and outlined so we'll stay as close as we can to her ideas.

We'll work to keep everyone updated on her condition and we hope she'll be waking up any day now. As soon as the swelling goes down the doctors plan to awaken her but it's just touch and go right now. She's pretty beat up but she's a very strong and stubborn girl so she won't give up without a fight.

It would be great if you could just leave a review letting us know what you all think about us keeping up with her fics. We'll post as frequently as we can but it may be about a week before we get anything up on the site.

Amber wasn't a very religious person but please keep her in your prayers and, at the very least, send good thoughts her way. She's recovered quite a bit from that trauma of the accident and it only happened last night so that's a great sign. Unfortunately, the swelling hasn't gone down any but we're staying positive! We'll definitely keep you posted on her condition when we do update so there's no need to worry. Her family is by her side and she'll pull through this. We plan to visit her daily or as often as we can to read her the reviews you guys leave.

We know how grateful she is to have such amazing readers so Lizzy and I will work our hardest to keep up with her writing style. Hopefully we won't stray too far from her storylines!

Thanks for reading,

Crista and Elizabeth


	23. Chapter 23

AN: There hasn't been much change since the other day so I don't really have much to say. She coded once on Monday and then again on Wednesday because her blood pressure kept bottoming out. In the past few days she's been pretty stable so hopefully she stays like that. The doctors said she may be able to hear everything around her so we've been talking to her a lot. I read most of the reviews you guys left and then Lizzy brought in a stereo. Another of Amber's friends, Derrick, made up a neat playlist with all of her favorite songs. Most of them are by Lea Michele or come from Broadway and the doctors were pretty impressed because a few minutes after the songs started to play her BP started to rise dramatically. We took that as a great sign since it's been pretty low since she was admitted, even with all the medicine the doctors are giving her.

The swelling has gone down quite a bit but the doctors think it's still going to be at least a week before they're able to wake her. They're slightly concerned because they were only anticipating for her to be in the coma for a few days and now it's been almost a week. While there isn't a reason to be worried just yet, the doctors are concerned about cognitive impairment if the swelling doesn't go down sooner.

She has several broken bones - a fractured hip, two broken femurs, a broken ulna, a few cracked ribs, and a broken clavicle - a few bruised ribs, some internal bleeding, and burns covering most of her arms, stomach, and right leg so you can tell she's pretty beat up. Even after all this, we're remaining positive. She _will_ pull through this. We just have to hope it is soon.

When she does wake up, she's still going to have some major problems. The doctors say she'll need a physical therapist because she'll most likely have to learn how to walk again. She also may need a speech therapist if the brain damage she got from the accident is severe. Once she wakes up, her road to recovery is going to take some time. It may be months before she's able to return fully to her life.

I'm not trying to upset anyone by this news but I think everyone needs to know the risks of her condition. There's really no reason to worry at this point. Amber has the best doctors and nurses caring for her so she'll be perfectly fine.

The doctors think the reason it's taking so long for the swelling to go down is because body is working so hard on healing her other wounds. She has 3rd degree burns and those are hard to heal, especially in Amber's state.

Now, I've gotten several messages asking about sending flowers or cards to Amber. While I really appreciate the sentiment I'm going to have to politely decline for three reasons. One, the hospital doesn't like a lot of deliveries, especially in the ICU. Two, Amber does like her privacy so I'm sure if she'd like me giving away her location or anything.

Amber has this unnatural ability to make anyone and everyone like her. She's insanely kind and would go out of her way to help just about anyone. This brings us to my third reason and that is her room is already overflowing from flowers and get-well-cards, and even stuffed giraffes - she love giraffes. Lizzy and I have even decorated her room a bit more to bring in some positive energy.

So, the gifts, though much appreciated, aren't necessary. She's got plenty of friends sending her flowers and such but you all can keep sending good thoughts and keep her in your prayers. All her family and friends, me included, are so thankful for all your kind words and thoughts. They're keeping us all positive so thank you. Her parents really appreciate it, especially her mom.

I'm sure a lot of you were expecting an actual update to these fics and Lizzy and I are both trying really hard to work on them. We both work full-time so it's hard to find time to write on them between work and visiting Amber. I have no idea how Amber found time to keep so many fics going at once because she goes to school full-time and has two full-time jobs. Plus, Lizzy's married and thirty-seven weeks pregnant so she's trying to get ready for the baby. I actually have worked on a few of the chapters but I'm afraid I'm going to go in a different direction than Amber wanted. Hopefully, Amber will be awake soon and then maybe she could tell me what to write since she won't be able to type it up herself.

Also, a lot of people are asking about the drunk driver. To be honest, I really could care less what happens to him. I did hear that he had some internal bleeding that wasn't caught at first so I think he was in the hospital for a few days - luckily, not the same one as Amber - but I'm pretty sure he's still okay. I do know that he will be charged and I think he's even awaiting a hearing now.

I will definitely keep everyone updated on her condition if it dramatically changes or she wakes up. Again, thanks to everyone that has shown their support. I haven't had time to reply to each and every review that has been left but we all really do appreciate it. If you have any other questions about her condition just let me know and I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as possible.

Crista


	24. Chapter 24

So, good news everyone, Amber is awake! The swelling went down faster than the doctors were anticpating and they woke her up Monday afternoon. I meant to let you all know sooner but it's been pretty hectic. There were doctors coming and going from her room all day yesterday and most of the day today. It doesn't seem as though she had any major damage cognitively but her memory is a little fuzzy. She doesn't remember anything about the accident and she keeps mixing up words. Her sentences don't always make sense but the doctors say that's normal after this kind of accident and that it's probably temporary.

She had barely been awake 24 hours before she was asking the doctors when she could go home and, of course, that made us all laugh because it was the first time she actually sounded like Amber since waking up.

She's having a bit of a hard time with all the burns and the broken bones. She wants to get up and get back to work, school, etc. but she's basically on strict bed rest right now. They can't fit her into hard casts right now because of the burns so the healing process is going to take a bit longer than normal but she should start her harder physical therapy in about six weeks.

A main reason it took me so long to get you all updated is because I spent all day Tuesday trying to find a PT for Amber. The one the hospital referred her to kind of clashed with Amber as soon as they met. Amber wanted to set up harder goals than the PT was comfortable with. Luckily, I found a great therapist that will keep her motivated and who will push her like she wants but still be sure to not push her too hard.

But like I said, her memory is a little shot right now. She didn't really even remember who Lizzy was at first Monday. The doctors assured us it's only temporary but I think it's frustrating Amber. She tried to ask for water yesterday and she couldn't remember what a straw was called. She's doing better today and she does have a speech therapist coming to work with her tomorrow afternoon so hopefully Amber will be getting back on track quickly.

I'm not exactly sure what else I can tell you about Amber's condition right now other than she's stable. I just wanted you all to know what was going on with her. Again, thanks to everyone that has shown your concern and hopefully the next time you all get an update it's from Amber and not me!

Crista


End file.
